A New Dawn
by zimzang
Summary: Two years after the Cell Games, the world governments of Earth have decided to unite to face any future potential threats. However, there still remains the issue of finding out just what exactly happened during the Cell Games.
1. Chapter 1

A blank limo pulled up to the front of the vast mansion where a throng of cheering admirers were gathered in unison shouting a name. Two figures in black suit and ties gingerly stepped out of the vehicle. The two gazed unblinkingly through their dark sunglasses at the bright and lively scene before them. One of them was a tall strongly built middle aged black male with a head full of curly hair. Standing under the scorching sun, his very presence shimmered. The second, shorter of the two was likewise middle-aged. But whereas her companion was tall and muscular, she was shorter and lithe with a pale skin complexion contrasting with her rosy lips.

"After you dear," he said. His voice barely audible over the near roar emanating from the festive crowd.

"Ever the gentleman. But why is it this is only ever so when we're out in public?" she inquired.

"Only in public? I do believe you have me mistaken for someone who's not the consummate gentleman. Besides, I wanted to make a good impression on the _savior of the planet_," he said. "After all, wouldn't want to get on the bad side from someone who could flatten me in one blow."

"That's funny, you always seem to get on my bad side."

"I said flatten me with one blow, not just blow me."

He could almost see her rolling her eyes under those dark sunglasses of her while she cocked her head and gave him that look.

"Just remember when we're inside, let me do all the talking. Last thing we need is a scene with the media," the shorter of the two said. "Should be a simple enough task, even for the likes of you."

"Like I said, after you my dear."

Flashing their badges, the two made their way through the milling, reveling crowd and onto the front veranda of the towering ornate mansion. The man pressed the doorbell and waited for the response. A few minutes elapsed before the door creaked opened revealing not a butler as expected but a medium height teenage girl around 13 or 14 years of age. She was wearing a black belt around her waist over a crimson dark loose-fitting karate gi and an irritated scowl. Her hair was swept back into a pair of pony-tails, its dark features seemingly accentuating glowering glare. Her eyes were even darker yet.

"What do you want, more fans seeking autographs from the great champion?" came the snarling challenge.

"Aahhh, you must be Videl. I've heard a great many things about you," said the taller one with a white toothy grin and a proffered hand for a shake. "Although seeing you in the flesh I can definitely see how exactly you managed to charm the media so." He wasn't terribly surprised when the feisty girl declined his invitation for a handshake.

"Ahumm…" the shorter woman slightly coughed before elbowing her companion in the stomach. "I'm Agent Burdett, and this is Agent Hamilton. We're with the Federal Investigation Bureau and are here to see your father. " The pair flashed their badges. "We called ahead of time to arrange an appointment, but if this is a bad time…"

Videl's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "You… you're with the government? Y…yeah. Come right in. You guys can have a seat on the couch. I'll get my dad." _Anything to get away from him and his legions of fawning fans. Ugh... why did he have to have me demonstrate his fighting moves to them. He can do them just fine by himself or one of his many so-called students. God, they should be in a circus not a fighting dojo! Why my father ever took them on as students or is considering this newest batch is beyond me.  
><em>

She led the two inside the mansion, past the atrium, and through several long winding hallways before settling on what looked like a gigantic meeting room. Inside, the room was filled with a large wooden rectangular table with several luxurious chairs scattered about, not to mention the veritable array of life-sized busts of the champion himself. Trophies and pictures filled the view, adorning nearly every square inch of the walls and ceiling. Nestled on top of the table was what looked like a 15 ft. statue replica of Hercule Satan striking a pose, flexing both biceps over a toppled Cell. In the background, you could almost still hear the nearly imperceptible chants of the adoring fans outside, "Hercule! Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!"

After several minutes, a brief scuffling of footsteps heralded the entrance of Hercule Satan. He was wearing a large cape draped across his back and a loose golden tank-top revealing his muscular chest and arms.

"Hello there! It's good to have representatives of the newly formed government in my home," he said, striking a pose holding up two fingers in a V. "Of course, I guess I should've expected this visit sooner or later. You guys probably want to give me a medal or two for saving the world and everything."

The two agents merely nodded and smiled back.

"Hello to you as well. Of course we would love to discuss what had happened in the Cell Games with you Mr. Satan," Agent Burdette serenely answered. "That way we can determine exactly would your reward should be."

"Haha, alright. Sounds great by me," said Hercule. "Listen Videl sweetie, us grown-ups are gonna have a nice discussion. Would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes? I think there's a couple of fans from the tour still waiting in the back. Show them around the house and the dojo, and maybe a couple of moves, but nothing too fancy Don't wanna give all my secret techniques away on a free tour. Oh, and make sure they don't touch anything? Got it? Thanks."

"Oh Dad, Come On! You know that I was going to go train later!"

"Sweetie, think of this as training, you'll get to show everyone how tough and refined your skills are! This way, one day you can be as famous as me."

"Fine, whatever," came the curt reply before the raven haired girl turned and stomped out of the room.

"So," the large afro-haired man said, reclining down on a large soft seat with a large grin on his face, hands holding the back of his head and his legs plopped on top of another chair, "what is it going to be this time? I like the golden medals the best, they're the shiniest and I think they really accentuate my figure, you know?"

"Actually, we have these for you," said Hamilton pulling out a folder of photos from inside his jacket and plopping them in front of Mr. Satan.

Hercule's eyebrows creased into a frown as he reached over to pick up the stack of folders. Taking the first one out his eyes widened suddenly.

"These are… these are…"

"Yes, these are photos of the Cell Games," Agent Burdett responded matter-of-factly.

"But how? All the cameras… they were destroyed or damaged there!"

"Oh… you know, satellites, aerial reconnaissance, that sort of thing. A lot of our cameras did break thanks to all the energy being emitted from the battle, but we had a couple of special ones out there just floating around for a special occasion. Of course, all that dust floating around made getting clear photos even harder, but hey, you should rest assured that your tax dollars bought the best cameras money could buy. But that shouldn't concern you," Hamilton said. "What you should be focusing on are the pictures. Now, imagine what people are going to say when they find out you've been lying to them for nigh over two years. Two years! Not to mention all that money you've been making from endorsements and increased Satan Dojo memberships. Why the public backlash would be… well it wouldn't be terribly pleasant, don't you think?"

"I don't believe you," Hercules shouted, standing up. "These are obviously fake, and you're just here to blackmail me. Yes, that's right. You're too cowardly to face me head-on so you resort to these, these slanderous lies! Besides, if these are real, why would you wait two years before releasing them"

"Now now," Burdett said reassuringly, raising both hands to try to calm the man down. "We're not here to publicly humiliate you or anything. As for why we chose to wait? Well, that's unimportant as well. The fact of the matter is we're here, these photos are genuine. But you have nothing to fear from us Mr. Satan. No, all we want is a partnership of sorts. You scratch our back, we'll scratch yours. That sort of thing"

"I… I..." _This Can't Be Happening! _Satan gulped, struggling to find some words before slowly sitting back down, struggling to prevent his whole world and his facade from crumbling down.

Burdett leaned forwarded with a friendly grin on her face, "The public doesn't need to know what happened, in fact my superiors would love to make you the face of the new government. We will give you our ringing endorsement. After a few years, not a single child will not know the name Hercules Satan. After all, the people still need a hero to rally behind, and we already have one in you. No, what we need is for you to tell us everything you know about what happened at the Cell Games. That's it, nothing more. It's so simple really"

"And if I refuse?" Hercules barely whispered, not trusting this unctuous woman for a second yet too afraid of breaking eye contact with her.

Burdett slightly frowned, "If you refuse? Then, you'll be talking to my friend Agent Hamilton over here."

Crack-crack! Hercules was startled out of his gaze as he noticed Hamilton cracking his knuckles. No wait, his glowing knuckles! Which are attached to the rest of his glowing hand!

"And Agent Hamilton over here will show you how all those tricks you keep harping on about aren't really tricks. But you already knew that didn't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Once the two dark figures climbed into the back of the waiting limo parked out front, a screen switched on in the panel in front of the back row seats. On it was a large burly man in a dark green military uniform and hat. He too wore dark shades, concealing the pointed look he was giving his best agents.

"Agents Burdett and Hamilton, I trust you found something useful?"

"Sir, not too much," Burdett began. "As we suspected, Hercule himself didn't know much about what was happening at the games. Apparently the fighting was too fast and unbelievable to get a good sense of what was going on. It corroborates the accounts of the news crew and his students. However, we got one tidbit of information out of him that may prove useful. Apparently, after the initial golden haired fighter's battle with Cell was over, he called for a Gohan to take his place. Initially Hercule and the others assumed that was because they were going to take a lunch break and that the boy who ventured out onto the field was going to be the delivery-boy."

Shortly pausing in order to pull out from a stack of photos a single one showing a menacing tall Cell standing across from a golden-haired boy barely half his size, she pointed to the shorter one of the two. "He identified the boy as the one who ultimately continued the fight, and the one who probably finished Cell off. It is my belief that this Gohan is the name of the mysterious fighter, and judging from his appearance around 11 years old at the time of the battle. We should concentrate all of our resources into locating this mysterious individual."

The general's hardened facial features passively received this latest set of information with nary a reaction. After contemplating what he heard for a few moments, he finally spoke up, "And of the other fighters in attendance, have you discovered anything else regarding their identities or whereabouts?"

"Asides from the fact that four of them, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha were participants in the World's Martial Arts Tournament, and that a fifth one baring a close resemblance to Son Goku despite his different hair and eye color might also have been? No we have not. As for the remaining two golden haired fighters, we have not been able to find a shred of information regarding their existence."

"Very well, you too return to base and debrief the rest of the team."

A group of individuals sat in the reddish dark room. Across the tables were computers and monitors of all sorts and sizes continually receiving, updating, and monitoring new data. But all attention was gathered on the display screen dominating the middle of the room receiving constant updates from an orbiting satellite.

On screen were the fresh ruins of a city that only hours ago had been suffused with busy vibrant life. But as dismaying as these fresh scars were, the camera wasn't focused on the background but on a small crowd of figures standing defiantly across from each other in the ruined city. To one side was a veritable giant, with long flowing fire red hair and hard teal-like skin. His shirt had already been shredded apart moments before as a result of his terrifying transformation, revealing a bulky muscular body. At his flanks were several of the companions he had arrived on Earth with.

And standing across from them was a young teenaged boy. Behind him in the background were the battered but alive bodies of his companions. The energy detecting devices on the orbiting satellite had to focus in on the faint signals, but they were there to the relief of the huddled audience members in their bunker far away from the battlefield. However, they would be out of the coming fight for the time-being. The boy would have to fight it alone, again.

The boy was battered and beaten, bruises, dirt, and cuts marred his youthful yet hardened countenance. His eyes glared across the ruined landscape down at the newest intergalactic interlopers upon Earth. Then he yellowed.

In a brilliant flash a golden aura descended upon the lone warrior. His jet-black hair turned a vibrant gold and his darkish pupils became a featureless teal. He almost seemed to grow a few inches as muscles bulged out even further and the already ridiculous tall pointy hair he was sporting spiked up even further. Sharp bolts of radiating blue bioelectricity began crisscrossing across the young man's body, tangible realizations of the immense power emanating from the golden fighter.

Crack-crack-crack! The energy emanating from him was almost palpable even to the onlookers gathered hundreds of miles away. He was bathed in a seemingly endless outpour of energy. But he paid it no heed. The anguish on his face was all the information anyone needed to know where he would be directing his assault.

_I guess that explains how Son Goku turned his hair golden_ thought the general, arms across his chest. His face as passive as ever.

"Shit!" Came an outburst across the room from one of the scientists wearing a dark grey coat. "The energy from the battle is overwhelming the satellite monitors. Even with the enhanced buffers, they're going to blow if we don't move the satellite back."

"Yes sir," came the nearly inaudible whisper in response to the desperate plea from his father.

Time crawled to a slow for Gohan. This was the first time he had truly tapped into his anger since his bout with Cell those few years ago. He could feel it. The sheer power coursing through his body. His already heightened senses increased even more.

His sight focused on the four figures across from him. Gohan could see every minutia of their expressions, of the wrinkles forming around the edges of their glowering challenging stare. Beneath the masks they wore, he could see the whites of their eyes. The new uncertainty bubbling forth beneath not yet willing to bare its face to anyone, except for Gohan. He could sense their energy, before, even and stable, now fluctuating. Fluctuating up and down, mirroring the ever quickening beating of their hearts. Oh he could hear their heart beats as well. He wanted their hearts, he could almost taste their blood on his lips, the slow of their waning life force flowing across his hands as he slowly ripped out their throats. The impending tortured screams would be music to his ears. His power urged Gohan on, urged him to take what was rightfully his. Revenge for what they had wrought, revenge for what they had taken. Most importantly, revenge for challenging the most strongest in the universe. The power he hadn't heard since his fight with Cell. No, since the death of his father. The death that he had caused.

Now a new emotion burned through Gohan coursing through his white hot veins, cooling them down, tempering him. Shame. He wouldn't repeat his past his mistakes. He wouldn't endanger anyone ever again because of his hubris. He will end this battle now.

Gohan looked up again. Theirs was still the face of defiance unwilling or incapable of accepting the outpouring of energy coming from the fighter standing across from them. He would have to educate them of their folly.

"What's going on out there," bellowed the commanding voice from the still seated general. "How could we have lost the signal? What of the extra energy buffer safeguards we had installed." He felt queasy, his own senses and energy receptors protesting against the waves of energy smashing across his body. It was hard to believe, all this power being generated naturally by such a young boy, seeming without any supplements or enhancements similar to the machines powering the general's own body. It put him to shame.

"Sir," began the reply from the hurried technicians, his fingers already a blur over his console trying to restore signal from the satellite. "That may be true, but we hadn't anticipated the possibility of such sheer power. We're working on moving another satellite into a better position to get a view of what's going on, but it'll take a minute or two… There we have signal back now!"

Immediately all attention reverted back to what was happening on the newest battle to determine the planet's fate. But… all they saw now was the golden fighter standing alone. The invaders were nowhere to be seen.

"Caldwell, can our satellites detect where the aliens have gone?" asked the general.

"No sir, their signals are completely gone. All traces of the energy being detected by our satellites are coming from either humans or… whatever this golden fighter is," answered the befuddled technician.

"No readings at all? Could they have fled to another location? Perhaps they are suppressing their energy readings like our mysterious fighters do?" the general inquired.

"Wait, over there!" One of the scientists piped up pointing to the dismembered remains of two of the invaders. "Maybe… maybe we can't pick up their signals is because they're all dead…"

"Dead already, but how is that possible? And what of the other two?" asked the shocked general. _We already had a reading of their own energy levels, and truth be told, one of them had more power than the combined might of the entire Android Program. What does that say about our mysterious fighter for him to have ended at least two of them so quickly?_

"No readings," remarked Caldwell. "My guess is that they've been killed as well. The only readings we have of the two missing ones are of the lingering residue from some sort of recent energy battle that just ended. Judging from the fact that our golden savior is the only one standing, I'd guess that he killed them and incinerated their bodies."

The general nodded in understanding, but still just to be on the safe side. "Send teams out to try to search for them in case they did escape. Otherwise, bring in our search and rescue teams. There are a lot of people still trapped underneath all that rubble. They're going to need our help."

"Sir, the golden fighter. He's leaving!"

Sure enough, he had reverted back to his basic black-hair state and had gathered all his companions together. He was somehow levitating them all with his energy and was preparing to fly off.

"Sir," began Caldwell, "what should we do? Should we follow him? We're going to lose him shortly if we don't do anything, and this maybe our best opportunity." Already the number on the computer screens measuring the energy output from the boy was now drastically falling.

"Send one of the teams to discretely follow him at a far enough away distance and to under no uncertain terms make any actions that could be construed as hostile on pain of having my foot up their asses if they fuck up this golden opportunity to get some real answers," said the general.

"Yes sir, Bravo Team is the closest one on-site. Shall we deploy them?" asked one of the attending lieutenants.

The general paused for a second, _that's Agents Burdett and Hamilton. I guess they've been itching for a chance to find the answer to their elusive query for the past two years. Hell, they probably drifted close to the battle-site on their own despite strict orders not to. Still, they follow orders well enough and have never blatantly screwed up before. _He nodded in assent. His assistants scurried away to carry out their orders.

_Hopefully now we'll finally get some answers._


	3. Chapter 3

Dende kept a vigilant lookout on Kami tower, maintaining watch over his young Saiyan friend. By now the others had recollected themselves enough to be flying under their own power, all save Vegeta who headed away f by himself towards his home at Capsule Corporation. Vegeta had a rather constipated look on his face. No doubt having to be saved by his arch-rival's son yet again grated on the prince's nerve.

He sighed in relief. Earth had dodged yet another curve ball, and cheerfully began turning his focus towards his other duties, before his senses attuned him to something else. Behind Earth's group of defenders trailed a pair of dark figures several miles away. Where Dende's kai detection had almost failed him, his near omnipotence granted to him as the Earth's Guardian did not. If not for that, he most suredly would've lost them to the constant but faint hum from the kais of all the other living creatures on Earth. Two more dark obscured figures appeared at the edges of his peripheral senses and began trailing Vegeta also at a discrete distance away.

Dende concentrated further and could only pick up kai levels corresponding to that of an average human's, confirming the unclear mental image he managed to obtain of them. Or rather not significantly greater than a human's, for they were stronger than the average one, but not on a high enough level suggesting they could attain flight. Perhaps they were suppressing their power? Even if they could, there weren't many people with kai-mastery strong enough to accomplish such a feat on this planet, and if there were more, he was certain he would've noticed. His senses broadened and tried to pinpoint how they were able to so discretely generate enough kai to both track his friends and fly fast enough to keep up.

_I guess it doesn't matter at this point, they're almost at the tower and they won't be able to get in without my permission. Still what to do about the ones trailing Vegeta? He seems to not have noticed them yet, _Dende pensively thought. He opened up a mental link to Piccolo.

_Piccolo, congratulations on another victory. I'm glad you all made it out safely._

_Thanks, _came the deep reply from the second Namekian on Earth. _But I'm pretty sure all thanks should be going to Gohan. _

_I will, but listen, there is a pair of figures trailing you and your group heading towards the tower. A second pair is also following Vegeta. I can't sense any kai coming from them that is significantly higher than a normal human's, yet they seem able to easily keep pace with you. Judging from your lack of reactions to them, I don't think you guys have sensed them yet either and neither has Vegeta. What do you think we should do?_

Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows and broadened the boundaries of his own senses in search of these mysterious humans. Sure enough, he located a pair of faint fast moving faint some distance away yet keeping pace with his group. Their power were a smidgen higher than a normal human's; but a normal human's kai level shouldn't be strong enough to propel them through the air fast enough to keep up with them. This was peculiar.

_They shouldn't be able to pierce the wards around Kami's Tower so we shouldn't have to worry about the two that are following us. However, I think you should keep an eye out on the ones following Vegeta. We don't know who they are, and knowing Vegeta's temperament and natural distrust, things could get dicey if he stumbles upon them himself. Still, since we know nothing about them, we'll let them make the first move. Unless they know a lot more, then they'll probably wonder at how we're about to mysteriously disappear and will spend some time here searching for us. That ought to give us a chance to observe them at a safe but close distance, _Piccolo transmitted to Dende_._

_Alright will do, I'll be seeing you guys shortly. I'm going to inform Gohan of what we just discussed. _

Piccolo then sent a mental message to Vegeta_. Vegeta, can you hear me? _

_Cursed Namekian, what do you want now? _

Ignoring the acidity, Piccolo began informing him of what was occuring. _Several miles to the west of you are a pair of humans following you. You probably haven't immediately noticed them since their kai-levels are the same as the rest of the humans. _

_Humans? What do they want? _And to himself privately,_ how are they following me? _

_I don't know how they're tracking us. Just keep an eye out and don't do anything rash. We don't know who these people are and what they're capable of._

There was no response to that last warning, although Piccolo could've sworn he heard a grunt through the mental uplink.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in concentration, there they were. Two little flies pecking at his heels, although at a respectable distance. Good, insects though they may be, they don't seem to be readily under-estimating him. Nevertheless, their energy levels were just as weak as their pathetic brethren. The prince grinned. Let's see just how fast they are.

"Fuck, spandex guy is speeding off," swore Agent Jenkins into his headset. "You think he caught wind of us?"

"I don't know," replied his partner Agent Harris. "HQ, target is changing direction and accelerating on a heading east towards the Montell District. Are our orders still the same?"

"That's an affirmative, rules of engagement still apply."

"Copy that HQ," one of Earth's newest super-soldiers turned and glanced towards his partner. "Well Jenkins, looks like this guy wants to race. You feeling up for it? I mean, you are the newest recruit and have never flown at such high speeds for it. Wouldn't want you shorting out your energy generators so early just trying to keep up with me."

"And let you have all the fun? I don't think so. Besides, I bet I'm faster than your own rusty ass anyways. Still, why the hell is he heading to that district? Nothing but mountains and desert there."

"I don't know, maybe it's because he's realized he's being followed and is planning on disposing of us in a discrete location. Not scared are you?"

"Aren't you a cup half full kind of guy? Besides, I'm more afraid of you boring me to death with your incessant babbling. Come on let's hurry up, he's getting away."

Vegeta growled underneath his breath. They were still hot on his heels, and he was still exhausted from his earlier fight with Bojack. He didn't have much energy left, at least not in his base state. However, the Prince of All Saiyans was not going to transform into a Super Saiyan just to scrounge up the energy to deal with some measly bugs. _They want me? Well they can have me._

Vegeta scanned the landscape below looking for an ideal spot should things get violent, not that he was worried of course. _There, perfect place to squash some meddling insects._

"HQ, Jenkins here. Target is slowing down. Wait no, he's landed on a plateau in sector 96, 520. Requesting permission to approach, over."

"Permission granted, just remember to be cautious. No need to start a fight. Good luck, over and out."

Vegeta scanned the skies looking for the two humans who dared to follow him. There they were! He narrowed his eyes, his senses already heightening as he fed his kai through his body in anticipation of what was going to happen. They were adorned in what looked like black garments, somewhat similar looking to saiyan battle armor. Puzzlement appeared on Vegeta's face. _How do the humans have battle armor?_

The two figures landed across from him, around 100 meters away. They were both well built, and a meter or so taller than Vegeta himself. What really intrigued him, however, were the two small inter-looping C's painted on the shoulder of the two's armor.

"Ahoy there," one of them shouted. "Nice weather out here, don't you think?"

He merely growled in annoyance at the two. "What do you humans want?"

They look at each other in puzzlement and began whispering.

"Humans? What the hell is this guy talking about?" Harris muttered quietly.

"Hold on, get a look at his face. Doesn't he look like one of the two alien invaders a few years back that mysteriously vanished? The shorter one I mean."

"Yeah I think so…"

"What are you two muttering about over there?" interrupted Vegeta. "Is it some final prayers, now that you've realized the folly of following me?"

"What, wait no? We just want to talk, that's all. We have orders from the Earth Government to bring you in for some questioning. We mean no harm, really!" the other of the two yelled, bringing both hands up.

Harris had brought both of his hands to show they were empty and that he had no weapons and only peaceful intentions. _Or at least I hope the… alien, I think that's what he is, interprets it that way. Well, no weapons except for the energy generators installed in my body, but he doesn't know that. Let's hope they and their emissions really are untraceable as the scientists say they are._

_The nerve of these humans_. Vegeta thought quietly. "Bring me in? And just how do you intend to do that? I must say, I am suitably impressed that you managed to stay with me. I don't know how you managed to do it, but don't let it get to your head," Vegeta crossed his arms. "You are but insects to me, I could squash you two in a second should it please me to. However, I'm in a charitable mood, so I'll give you this one opportunity to leave."

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that," one of them calmly replied. "We've spent a lot of time looking for you and your friends. We don't mean to impose, but our boss wants to speak with you and your friends. We just want to talk, that's all. So please, if you could just come this way." He gestured in a direction northeast.

Vegeta cocked his head at the man who had the impudence to turn down the offer. _I suppose if these humans want to play, then I'd be more than happy to oblige. _Truth be told, he was on edge. After being surpassed by Kakarot, repeatedly defeated by Cell and now Bojack, Vegeta was angry. The only times he had to release his frustration were the occasional times he deigned to spar the more powerful of the two Namekians on Earth, but those occasions were far and between.

What really irked him was that even after two years of continuous and intense training, interrupted only by the increasing time he spent with his… sons, the older one returning on occasion to visit, and sometimes the boys' mother as well, there still existed a humongous chasm between his and Gohan's power. He hadn't even sensed the brat training at all during this period, remaining sedentary and probably getting soft. His blood began boiling at the thought. Then his vision returned back to the scene in front of him.

This seemed like a good opportunity to vent some steam.

In a flash, Vegeta propelled himself forward and above the two humans. He didn't make a further move, just hovering overhead, arrogantly smirking at the two waiting for a reaction.

_Oh man, this guy's fast._ Harris' mind raced_. Still, he hasn't attacked. That's got to be a good sign, maybe he's changed his mind. _"So does this mean you're coming with us?" he asked innocently.

Vegeta growled, "Coming with you?" He landed on the ground, his gaze still intent on them. "I'll tell you what, if you can land a single punch on my body, then I'll come and answer all of your questions. Agreed?"

The two humans glanced at each other in confusion for a second before beginning to mutter into what looked like headsets. _I suppose they're wearing mics. _Vegeta wondered. _They did say they represented the human government and are wearing what looks to be armor, so they're probably soldiers and should have some sort of communication device on their persons._

The two interrupted his reverie with wide eager grins.

"We accept your challenge."


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta barely had time to react. Alarms honed from years of battle filled his head and he dodged almost too late the punch that one of the humans threw at him. Already, his partner was on him, leading with an extended high kick. Vegeta leapt to the side, back-peddling away keeping his opponents in front of him. _I can still barely sense their energy. They're not even briefly raising it when they attack then suppressing it, I would've noticed such spikes. Not even Kakarot or his brat has such phenomenal kai control. _

Neither opponents relented as they hurtled towards Vegeta, launching a flurry of punches and kicks at him. The Saiyan deftly dodged them all, weaving and shifting between the two fighters, continually frustrating their efforts. _They may be faster than I had anticipated, but not that fast. Lucky for me. Though I did say if they managed to land a punch on me then I would go with them. I guess that would include blocking their blows too. I'll just have to handicap myself a bit by only dodging for the moment. After all, wouldn't want to end the fun prematurely._

Vegeta watched the two carefully as they continued their unrelenting assault. They fought well together, one moving into position to defend his partner's blind spot when he launches an attack. Both synchronized their timings so it was as if Vegeta was fighting a singular four legged and four armed beast. Even though Vegeta was purely on the defensive and hadn't yet counter-attacked, neither had gone all out on the attack just yet and accidentally leave themselves exposes - wary of their mysterious opponent's capabilities. _They're well trained for a pair of middling humans at least._

Stronger and faster than expected they may have been, they still weren't perfect. Vegeta noticed a small opening in one of the two's defenses and launched a fist forward, connecting with his jaw and staggering him back. Taking advantage of their momentary surprise, Vegeta dropped downwards and swept the legs of the second fighter before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying away backwards. Vegeta turned his attention back to the original and now stunned fighter, punched him in the stomach, then uppercut him into the air. Both landed several hundred meters away.

"Owww," Jenkins moaned as he gingerly climbed back onto his feet while holding his head."Harris, you alright?"

"Just fine, might've had some of my internal organs rearranged, maybe some internal bleeding here and there. But other than that, just peachy."

"What are you two yammering on about over there?" the powerful strange being interrupted. "Giving up already? I was hoping I could at least work up a sweat before mopping your sorry asses all over the desert."

Vegeta looked across the desert at his foes, arms crossed, fingers tapping impatiently on his bicep. _What are they doing? Maybe they have given up, but I guess that could only be expected. _

"Confident little prick," Jenkins muttered under his breath with a decided emphasis on 'little.' "Say Harris, what say we kick this thing to the next level?"

"Maximum power then? "

He nodded in affirmation.

Jenkins furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated. Already he could feel the enhancements and implants within his body pushing into overdrive. His muscles screamed in protest, still sore from the earlier exertion and unused to the intense effects of such high energy outputs. Within him, the generators already methodically and quietly humming in the background whirled into life, feeding more and more power into his body. Muscles bulged forth as they became more and more massive and dense. He looked at his partner, watch a similar change sweep across his bulk, a process well under way in his own body. The energy strain was intensive, but he was confident it was still well within the limits of his generators. His still primarily human body on the other hand…

Vegeta looked on at the sight with curiosity. He sensed a slight increase in the two human's power levels, but their own bodies seemed to have bulked up tremendously. Rocks and pieces of detritus were beginning to rise off the ground, defiantly flouting gravity, before disintegrating into fine specs of dust. The faintest crackling of golden electricity began racing across their two enlarging bodies.

_This is impossible, they're obviously powering up, but I still barely sense anything! How are they doing this? Unless they're…_

"So I see a couple more of Doctor Gero's play things have escaped from his mad house. Are you here for your petty revenge? Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but even your supposedly perfect brethren Cell was no match for the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta half-lied.

Jenkins and Harris both paused at that last remark.

"Dr. Gero?" the latter haltingly asked. The name sounded familiar. "I'm not quite sure of whom you're referring to. If you're talking about our enhancements, the scientists responsible for them aren't this Gero person. Maybe they are associates? And what do they and we have to do with Cell?"

_What? They're unaware of Gero's involvement with Cell? _Vegeta paused slightly. "Not one of Gero's? No matter, I'll defeat you all regardless!" With a shout, he immediately powered himself up. Bluish white energy flickering away at the edges of his body. He charged forth.

The two cyborgs raised their arms up as they readied themselves for whatever was about to be thrown their way. Rushing forwards, Vegeta unleashed a torrent of golden kai blasts at his two opponents. Rather than dodge they matched his attack blow for blow, sending their own energy beams forward. What blasts from the Saiyan that avoided interception, they deflected or dodged as they blasted through the air a scant few meters off the ground.

Vegeta raced past the smoke and dust erupting from the explosions and honed in on the human-level kais racing towards him at such breath taking speed. Right before they collided, Vegeta suddenly stopped, made a 90 degree adjustment and rapidly accelerated into the air. The two below him over shot him, not anticipating the sudden maneuver and nearly collided into one another. Before long, however, they too shot up into the air in hot pursuit.

_Let's see how they take to aerial combat._

Vegeta looked down, then zoomed in on the nearer of the two and fired off a kai blast. The man deflected it and hastily threw a punch at him. Anticipating the counter-attack, Vegeta burst to the left and kicked. The fighter raised his left arm to block the blow, but Vegeta was already speeding back downwards then up and towards his exposed bottom. Just when the prince was about to launch a devastating finisher, the other one intercepted him with his own series of rapid punches and kicks. Vegeta dodged them all then flared his kai, his interloper tossed back from the fury of the expanding sphere of energy. Rather than launching a head on attack, Vegeta veered off again, racing towards the back of his original target.

"Where'd he go?" Jenkins muttered; his mind already a blur from the dizzying 3d acrobatics. _I really need to spend more time in the _simulators. His sensors were also on the fritz, warning him of the stranger's ever changing location. One second he was on top, then to the left, then to the bottom, now behind… "Oh Shit!" He made to turn around, but was too late as he felt a fist embed itself into his back.

Vegeta grinned when he saw his target flying through the air away before impacting through a nearby mountain. _Too easy, now where did the other one go? _However, he didn't have to search long as he glimpsed a streaking blur racing towards him, fists cocked back ready to unleash a torrent of abuse.

Caught slightly off guard by the sudden attack, it was all Vegeta could do to avoid the avalanche of punches and kicks. Furiously back-peddling to put some space between them, he didn't notice that the fighter he had just put down had picked himself back up and was hurtling upwards to re-enter the fray. Too busy dancing around the barrage, Vegeta almost didn't pick up the second faint energy signal blasting his way until the last second. He tried to re-orient himself to keep both fighters in front but they seemed to be learning, taking advantage of the maneuverability afforded by the 3d aerial environment and made to box him in between them.

Vegeta twisted his body to one side to dodge yet another punch but that left him slightly off-balanced as his legs twisted into the wind. He flared his energy in a bid to right himself, but it was too late as the second fighter took advantage of his momentary disorientation to press his attack. Vegeta could see the incoming fist approaching his face in slow motion, the first one to be landed on his person. He wouldn't be able to dodge it. _Not bad human._ The prince felt it thud on his cheek and glared at the owner of the hand. He merely grinned back a smug smile.

"Gotcha."

Vegeta awarded his impudence with a swift punch.

Exuberance turned into a pained expression as he staggered back under the force of the blow. _That fucking hurts. _Harris clutched his arms around his abdomen, trying to choke back the bile building up in the back of his throat, intermingling with the copper-like taste of his blood. Prying his eyelids open and trying to ignore the stinging pain as his sweat seeped into his eyes, he could barely make out the man who had just caused him so much pain. Of course, that ever present smirk was still plastered over his face.

"Well well human, you managed to hit me. Congratulations. As you've fulfilled your end of the agreement, I suppose I will as well. However, I'm curious about one thing: that armor you two are wearing," Vegeta slightly leaned forward inquiringly. "Wherever did you get it from?"

The two panting soldiers looked across from each other then shrugged.

"These are standard issue armor from the Earth military, but I believe the primary supplier is Capsule Corporation."

"Interesting."

"Most interesting indeed," an observing Piccolo quietly said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Aug. 19, 2011- Looking for a beta, if interested shoot me an email with credentials. Doesn't need to be a spelling or grammar wiz, looking for someone to look over plot, characterizations, dialogue.

_Capsule Corporation? _Vegeta silently mulled over. He eyed the two cyborgs leading the way idle curiosity. They were still speaking into their headsets, evidently reporting in the success of their mission.

_Bulma has some explaining to do, giving Saiyan technology to humans of all things, _conveniently ignoring that Bulma too was human. _Although, I guess it doesn't matter now, it's not like there are any lawyers from Planet Vegeta here to complain. _Vegeta idly wondered what a court trial would be like back on his destroyed home world. _Probably violent_. He remembered the few instances he saw of his late father presiding over court proceeding and dispensing his own forms of often lethal Saiyan justice. _Yes, very violent_. _Hell, the armor might even catch on as the next fashionable thing here _he chuckled to himself.

"Yes sir, he's following us right now," Jenkins said into his headpiece.

"No need to lead him directly into headquarters, take him to the outpost at sector 59, 18. I'll meet you there shortly," said the gravelly voice on the other end of the line.

"Understood."

He glanced backwards at his charge. His dour expression not changing a bit since their departure.

"So do you have a name? I'm Jenkins. My partner over here is Harris." he shouted towards him. Harris waved. "How do you speak our language so well anyways?"

A second passed before Vegeta answered. "This matter does not concern a lowly soldier like you. I agreed to speak to your leaders, and it is they whom I shall speak to."

After nothing else was forthcoming, the cyborg shrugged and continued flying onwards. _Jerk._

A dark drab compound eventually filled Vegeta's sight. His two guides turned and motioned for him to land. The prince followed the two past inside where they led him into a dimly lit nondescript room_. _Inside were a table and a few chairs. On top of one was a man in green fatigues with a cigar sticking outside the edge of his mouth, puffing smoke out the other side. He had several medals adorning his chest, as well as some stars and stripes emblazoned onto one of his shoulder pads.

"Please," the man proffered a chair. "Have a seat."

Vegeta ignored the offer, staring at him impassively as ever.

"Well alright," he slightly shifted uncomfortably before changing tactics. "My name's General Slater, I believe you've already met Jenkins and Harris." When the only response was a grunt, he continued. "I don't suppose you have a name?"

"You can call me Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

_Saiyans? I guess that's the name of his species._ "Pleasure to meet you Vegeta, why don't we…"

"I said Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans."

Slater glared at the Prince of All Assholes for a second before continuing. "Alright then Vegeta. Prince of All Saiyans. From what we've gathered, you're not human despite your appearance, isn't that correct?"

"Now what would make you say that?" was the dry response.

Ignoring the bait, Slater continued. "For one thing, your power readings are literally off the charts. Until only a few years ago, I'd never seen anything like it. Additionally, half a decade ago, a pair of alien invaders arrived on Earth and caused a bit of mayhem before mysteriously disappearing." He tossed several photos of showing two men in blue and white looking spandex and armor. One was a large bald man, the other a squatter looking one. "I'm assuming you're this one," he said pointing towards the latter.

"And if I am?"

"There are several members within my government who would like to have a few choice words with you regarding your role during the brief attack. However, since we have no records definitively proving you directly participated and in light of your recent actions in service of the planet, we're willing to overlook particular indiscretions regarding your past and grant you amnesty on Earth. Although, we would like to know the whereabouts of the companion you came to Earth with."

Vegeta almost laughed at the irony of what he just heard. His game face, though, didn't budge an inch. "You mean Nappa? He's no longer of any concern."

"And may I ask why not?"

"I killed him."

The room filled with awkward silence for a few moments. The general unsure what to say. "I… I guess," he paused to collect his thoughts. "I guess that solves a few outstanding issues with you then. I suppose I should be thanking you, we actually advanced our technology quite a bit by examining the one space pod you left on Earth. Anyways, back on topic - what do you think about our offer? You could provide technical expertise as well as training for our budding…"

Vegeta had already tuned him out. _The remaining spaceship? But how- Fucking Nappa. _He angrily berated his dead teammate. _Even years after your death, your hanger on corpse still continues to haunt me. _Vegeta massaged his temples before focusing his vision back onto Slater.

"… and of course, you'd be more than well compensated for your…"

"Like you have anything to offer me."

"Now wait just a minute-" Slater began.

Vegeta slammed his hands on the table separating the two. The legs underneath sagged for a minute before it crumbled to the floor. "No. Now it's time for you to answer a few of my questions. In fact, that's the only reason I came. How did you Earthlings get a hold of Saiyan armor? Was it Bulma? Is she selling them to you? And most importantly," Vegeta menacingly leaned forward. "How did you get access to Dr. Gero's technology?"

Slater gaped at the temerity of the man who dared treat him this way in his own base. Hell, this wasn't even his planet. Still, years of training kicked in and he swallowed his temper. _Be diplomatic. _He inhaled a deep breath before beginning. "Yes, Capsule Corporation produces most of the infantry armor for our elite soldiers." Slater ignored the snort from Vegeta. "However, the Capsule Corporation division that deals in government contracts isn't run by the daughter of the esteemed Dr. Briefs but by Capsule Corp Vice President Robert Boyles."

_I'll have to ask Bulma about him later. _Vegeta briefly thought.

"As for Dr. Gero, smart though he may be, he is not the sole inventor of the Enhanced Super Soldier. In fact, he worked many years for one of the former governments that now compromise this one in spite of his previous questionable terroristic ties. Though regarded him as a once in a lifetime genius, he was hardly the only knowledgeable scientist working on the project and from what I know, actually based much of his work on the theories of his peers." He quickened his pace as he noticed the impatient scowl growing on Vegeta's face. "From what I know, he was eventually released over ethical concerns raised over immoral conduct regarding the Super Soldier project. Though it was a devastating setback, he had many co-workers who continued where he left off. After his release, he just dropped off the radar, no one knows what happened to him afterwards. If I may ask, how do you know of the good doctor and what is the nature of your interest with him? Are you aware of his whereabouts?"

Vegeta snorted at the absurdity of the questions. "I know where he is, I remember the exact spot where the ashes of his corpse lie. As for my interest with him, how could I not be? Who else do you think created Cell?"

Slater froze. A lump began forming in his throat. _I'd heard stories questioning the sanity of the scientist, but to be responsible for such a monstrosity…_ "Dr. Gero is dead, and he created Cell? But, but how? He didn't have access to government resources, and if he did trying to procure the necessary supplies to create such a being, that would have raised red flags everywhere! Not to mention building something like Cell in such a short time while the technology was still in its infancy…"

"Spare me your childish babbling. Gero finished Cell in the future. The monster you know of traveled back in time."

"From the future? Time travel? Wait, what? But I thought you said Gero was dead?" This conversation was creating many more questions than it was answering.

Vegeta paid him no heed, already receiving the answers he had sought. Dismissing the veritable stream of questions still spewing forth from the general, Vegeta flared his kai and shot through the roof of the compound. The general sat in stunned silence. The sound of falling detritus and shouting in the background inaudible as he tried to digest what he had just learned. A particularly large bit of ceiling hit him in the head, snapping the man out of his reverie. Slater grabbed his radio and began shouting out orders for Vegeta to be followed.

Piccolo stood high on the Lookout, watching the two strange humans look for him and the others. Hopefully they would be unable to penetrate the wards protecting the tower. Dende was tending to the wounded and would finish in a few minutes. In the meantime, he would be the one keeping a watchful eye. If they were using naturally generated kai to fly then he should be able to spot some tingling sense of it eventually, no matter how good they are at manipulating kai. However, there was still no sign. To Piccolo that pointed to only one thing: more androids.

"Mr. Piccolo, who do you think these people are? Do you think they're friendly?"

The former guardian looked down at his former pupil and smiled. Gohan's gi still shredded and tattered from his earlier battle with Bojack. _Still Mr. Piccolo_. "I don't sense any hostile intentions from them, nor have they made any overtly hostile moves either, but we should still be wary. I think they might be androids." Piccolo paused when he heard Gohan's sharp intake of breath. The topics of androids was still a sore spot for the kid, even after having a few years to mourn the passing of his father. The Namekian rested a reassuring hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Don't worry kid, I'm sure they won't be any trouble. Just because someone's an android doesn't necessarily make him a threat."

Gohan nodded, his memories drifting back to the gentle 16. Krillin also said 18 wasn't so bad, and he would know best so that was good enough for him.

"How can that me? I can still sense them slightly?"

"Perhaps they're still mostly human. That would explain how they're still able to naturally generate some kai."

Gohan nodded. "Then what do you think we should do with them? If they can't get up to the lookout then they're going to searching for a while and it's awfully cold out there."

Truthfully Piccolo hadn't exactly taken their comforts into consideration when mulling over what to do with them. Leave it to the kid to be so thoughtful. "We'll maintain a vigilant watch up here, at least until Krillin can get in contact with 18 and bring her up. Then hopefully she can identify who these people are and whether they pose a threat to us or the Earth. If anything comes up, I'll be sure to contact you."

Gohan cheered up. His downcast mood ever since his fight with Bojack evaporating. It pained him to have to fight again. After Cell, he just couldn't bring himself to ever raise his fists in anger or conflict again, and his recent fight with Bojack had done more than open wounds on his body. That unimaginable cold numb haunting sensation at the back of his throat had reared its ugly head again. Always reminding him of why his younger brother would grow up without a father. Why his mother would grow old without a husband. Why he would have to trudge through this dangerous and unfair world bereft of the support of the man he had once so idolized and adored. Oh, how he tried. How he strived to assume the mantle his father left for him. But it was too hard. Dealing with the memories that would resurge whenever he tried to resume training was just too hard, braving that withering cauldron of self-loathing, doubt, and guilt was just too much. So he did the cowardly and easier thing and buried his misery within his school books. His mother, sensing his anger and despair but unsure of what to say, accepted this compromise. His brother, well, he was still too young to understand that the world was not always such a nice place. At least now he had another puzzle to solve, something to distract him, a temporary respite from what he would have to reface someday. "Sounds like a plan Mr. Piccolo." However, a deep rumbling from his stomach indicated that something else would be occupying his attention for the time being.

Gohan turned around and saw that everyone had been tended to already. "Sorry I can't stick around guys, but I think I need to head home real soon. Mom must be worried sick about me."

"Sure thing Gohan," a rejuvenated Krillin approached from the side. "If you need anything just give me a call."

"Thanks Krillin, I'll be seeing you later. Bye everybody." Gohan waved and blasted off back towards home, the sound of his friend's own goodbyes struggling to keep up with his speed. He was careful to focus his senses on the two faint kais, still hovering around the lookout and made sure to avoid them. Unbeknownst to him, a small satellite in orbit was tracking everything in the general vicinity and had already picked up Gohan's flight.


	6. Chapter 6

To Gohan, the only thing comparable to Cell in terms of sheer terror inducement would be the double pronged attack of his mother and little brother. They were both now haranguing him as he tried to finish his meal.

Goten was still hanging off his leg, happily yelling "Big Bwother!" unknowingly squeezing of his blood circulation in the limb. Mom after realizing he was okay on the other hand…

"Gohan, why are your clothes such a mess? Have you been fighting again? Did you even bother to remember that you have homework? I thought we agreed you were going to be a good boy and not be a juvenile and go off running with your father's old friends? Do you want to send your dear poor mother off to an early grave? Don't forget to wipe your chin dear. Then who would take care of Goten? How could you be so irresponsible? I can't take care of you forever you know!"

"I'm sorry mom, but the Earth was in trouble and I just couldn't sit by and do nothing while everyone around was getting hurt, and I'm pretty sure it's what dad would've wanted and…" he wiped his mouth, having finished his last bowl, and tried to stand. Then he realized the leg his brother was latched onto had fallen asleep and immediately stumbled down, tripping over Goten..

"Waahh! Waaahh!"

"Now look what you've done Gohan, you've made your brother cry," Chi-chi's lips began to quiver. "My boy's turning into a delinquent under my very eyes."

_How do I always get into these situations? _Gohan ruefully thought. However, a pair of fast moving ki's on the periphery of his senses interrupted his ruminations. _This could be trouble_. He stood back up and prepared to greet the newcomers. But first he would have to deal with the obstacles in his way.

Gohan reached down, tickling his smaller half to shoo him away. The toddler stopped crying and giggled happily at his brother's antics. Chi-chi, however, would not be so easily dissuaded.

"Oh no you don't Gohan, I know that look on your face. You are not leaving again, young man. Not before you've finished your chores. Do you hear me?"

"Sorry mom, some strangers are approaching quickly and I have to make sure they're not a threat to you or Goten" Gohan sheepishly shrugged before exiting the door and blasting away, the reasons for his quick exit not entirely altruistic. "Don't worry about the dishes, I'll take care of them when I get back," he shouted back, his voice fading away as Gohan raced outside to see who was visiting.

He found the two dark figures hovering several miles away from his home. Gohan slowly approached the pair, now recognizing their Ki signals as the ones who had been following him to the lookout earlier. _I must be getting sloppy, they must've seen or sensed me leaving and followed me without my noticing. _ Now that he was a little closer he could see that one was a tall black man, the other a shorter paler woman.

"Hi there," Gohan said. "Can I ask who you two are and what you're doing at my home?"

"Don't mind us, we're just visitors admiring the scenery," the taller one said. _So this is the kid we've been looking for_. _Gohan was it? And supposedly the son of Son Goku. He seems a little scrawny._

"We don't get too many visitors so I hope you're not looking to cause any trouble," Gohan replied.

"Relax kid," the shorter woman spoke up. "No one's here looking for trouble. Like my friend said, we're just here to look around, maybe chat a little bit with the inhabitants here."

"Not many live around here, in fact my family and I are the only around for hundreds of miles. Are you guys lost? I could show you the way back to the main road if you want."

The woman slightly snorted in laughter to herself. He didn't bat an eye during the entire exchange. Apparently chatting with strangers and offering to lead them back to a road despite hovering several miles off the ground was a regular day occurrence. "No that's alright, we've got GPS," she saccharinely smiled, holding up the watch for the boy to see. Showing him the actual GPS built into her skull would be a little more difficult. "But, I was hoping you could still help us. Do you know where Son Goku and his family lives? It would be a real help if you could tell us."

"Why? Why do you want with him?" Gohan was immediately on guard. If these people really were androids, then the fact that they were looking for his father couldn't just be a coincidence.

She was caught off balance by the sudden hostility from the kid. He'd not been exactly friendly before but wasn't overtly hostile either. Was it something she said?

"Whoa there calm down," she said. "I'm sorry if I accidentally said something to upset you. My name's Burdett and this is Hamilton, we're actually here on behalf of the government. If it's okay with you, maybe we could land somewhere and talk? The wind's blowing my hair all over the face." True to her word, several strands of her hair were flying wildly over her forehead. Her attempts to brush them behind a her ear proving futile.

Gohan carefully watched them. He sensed no ill intention from them, yet he couldn't risk endangering his family. Still, if she was telling the truth about her allegiance, then his fears could be unfounded. He had heard quite a bit of how the new Earth government had been improving the lives of the people of Earth by introducing some new highly developed technology. Since they probably didn't know the layout of the land, he could also take advantage of her offer and lead them away from his home. "Okay, I know of a spot where we can talk," he started to head off before pausing a moment. "By the way, you should probably cut your hair."

"Why is that?" the other man chimed in. "You like girls with short hair? Don't worry, I know a couple I can hook you up with. They're really cute too" He ignored the slight jab to the stomach and glare from his partner.

"What? No. I mean, that's not what I meant. Well, not that there's anything wrong with short haired girls, but not that there's anything wrong with long haired ones either." _Great, I've just met them and I'm already embarrassing myself. Strongest in the universe indeed. _"What I meant to say was that if you cut your hair, you wouldn't have so much problem with it flapping in the wind." Gohan sighed in relief, glad to have finally gotten it all out.

Hamilton chuckled to himself, amused at the kid's embarrassment. _He might be the most powerful person on Earth, but he's still just a kid. I still can't believe he just straight up told Burdett to cut her hair, how adorable. Speaking of which_. He looked closer at the boy's hair. _That's strange_."How do you get your hair to stay in place while flying? I cut mine for the same reason you mentioned."

_It's due to my alien genotypes from a now nearly extinct warrior race that was originally bent on conquering and wiping out all life on Earth_. "I don't know," Gohan half smiled half shrugged. "My hair's just naturally like this. Shall we go?"

Gohan flew off a bit before finally selecting and landing on a plateau several miles away, his two new companions joining him shortly after. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" Gohan ventured forth.

The one named Burdett ventured forth. "Are you by any chance Gohan, son of Son Goku?"

A few seconds passed before Gohan hesitantly responded. "That's correct."

Eagerness shone on Burdett's face. _Good. We've finally found them. That means this wild goose chase is finally almost over. Maybe I'll get some actually interesting assignments afterwards._ Months of fruitless search had even worn down her extensive patience."Where is he? We'd like to speak to him." Again the boy paused reluctantly, his eyes seemingly downcast.

"He's dead," was the quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you have my condolences," Burdett said, a little bit taken aback and trying desperately to grasp for words. She recalled the imagery she had seen of the Cell Games, of Cell ballooning himself up into a tremendous size and the warnings from the scientists that an explosion would irreparably damage the Earth. Then the golden haired Goku had appeared, placed a hand on Cell, then both vanished. "So is it just you and your mother now?"

"No," Gohan replied. "I have my little brother to take care of now as well."

"Then I have fantastic news for you," Hamilton said suddenly. Gohan blinked in surprise. "With your dad gone, that would make you the man of the house, and you do want to take care of your family, right?"

"Y…yeah, I mean yes. Yes, I do want to take care of them. But how?"

"That's easy, my superiors would like to offer you a job." Burdett gaped at her partner. Here this kid was obviously distraught at having painful memories pulled up and now Hamilton was thickly laying on the sales pitch.

"Me? But I'm just a kid, what can I do?"

Hamilton continued on, ignoring the dagger like glares he was receiving from his partner. "Are you kidding me? I don't know about you, but I don't know of many teenagers who can fly, and judging from I've seen of you in action in videos and images, at least the ones hadn't been accidentally destroyed, I doubt there's anyone on the planet quite like you."

Gohan idly wondered where they managed to get videos and images of his fights.

"You could do so much for the planet, for your people, not just for your family. I know about your dad, you see we've done our homework as well. Although I gotta say, the records were a little spotty sometimes. I know about his past, I know about all the good he's done for the people on our fine little planet." Gohan sincerely doubted that he actually knew of all of his father's exploits, but he let him continue his speech. It was nice hearing someone asides from the usual circle praise his father for a change. After years of hearing about nothing but Hercule and how his father was a cowardly trickster who wouldn't face the champ, Gohan couldn't stand watching television anymore or having much contact with the outside world. "Now's your chance to continue his legacy, assume his mantle so to speak. Hell, it's not like it'd even be much of a transition for you, considering your accomplishments and everything. So what do you say, son?"

"Gee, I don't know," Gohan said doubtfully, Hamilton's smile never wavering an inch. The thought of having to fight again terrified him a little bit. Terrified that he would make another catastrophic mistake. Terrified that others would suffer because due to his own shortcomings. But still, maybe this was what his dad would want. After his death, Gohan had become directionless, burying his head under mountains of books because it was just easier to do what the authority figure said. But deep down, he knew he could never get over his grief if he didn't face it one day. Maybe he could at least give this thing a try. "I'd… I'd have to ask my mom first."

"Don't worry kid," Hamilton said confidently. "You can leave that to me."

As they were flying back towards Gohan's home, Burdett pulled her partner a little bit back and began furiously whispering into his ear.

"What do you think you're doing? The kid probably lost his dad to Cell for crying, couldn't you at least show a little bit more compassion before laying it on so thickly?"

Johnson was unperturbed and pointed towards Gohan. "I look at that kid, and you know what I see? I see someone who could annihilate me in an instant. Hell, I bet if it pleased him to, he could annihilate all of us and this planet and there'd be nothing we could do about it. But look underneath all that swirling scary power, and you'll see he is just another lost angry kid who's wondering why it has to be him who has to get up every morning without his dad to greet him. But you know what? He's tough, he gets up anyways and he does what has to be done. The kid might look like a kid, he might sound like a kid, but he sure as hell stopped being a kid a long time ago."

Burdett looked back dubiously. "And you got all of this after speaking to him for a few minutes."

"What can I say? I'm a good judge of character."

"What?" Screamed Chi-chi. "Absolutely not! Gohan has his studying to attend to and doesn't have time to go gallivanting across the world. Isn't that right Gohan?" She crossed her arms with a "hhmph" to accentuate her point.

"Actually Mrs. Son, your son's studies won't suffer a bit. You should know that the government has tremendous resources at its disposal. And I mean _Tremendous._" Burdett rolled her eyes at Johnson's sales routine. She'd already heard him practice it many times with his numerous lady friends. "For example, did you know that the best and brightest scholars and academics are now employed by the government. Just imagine, your son working side by side with the greatest members of academia, staying up late at night discussing the theories of the universe, the beauty and symmetry of math, deep intricate philosophies and ideologies. I assure you, he'd learn more from just being around these geniuses for an hour than he ever would from only studying these no doubt wonderful books you have here. That's not even including the one on one tutoring he would receive."

"I…" Chi-chi began to feel her defenses falter, desperate trying to come up with another argument. "There will be no staying up late at night. Gohan is a growing man and needs his sleep." Hamilton ignored her.

"What's more, once he's old enough, we'd be more than willing to offer him a full scholarship to the academy of his choice. Anywhere he goes would be at the expense of the tax payers. This offer is also available to your second son as well. All Gohan would have to do is spend a few hours every week showing us his energy manipulation techniques. I don't know about you, but I think I know who's really getting the raw end of the deal here."

That last bit seemed to seal the deal. "Full scholarships? To anywhere he chooses?" Chi-chi almost feinted, this was unbelievable. She had stayed up many late nights fretting over how she was going to pay for her sons' university expenses. "Where do I sign?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I got a lot of inspiration for this chapter from Stephen Baxter's excellent scifi novels. More specifically, his Xelee sequence books. Check them out if you like "hard" scifi, scifi that focuses more on the "science" parts.

_The line separating Other World from the "real" one is often a tenuous one at best. The former has had many names amongst the living denizens of the latter over the eons. Some scientists here on planet Earth, noticed that the observable mass of the universe didn't quite explain the gravitational distortions they detected and theorized that there were large masses of undetectable mass permeating throughout the universe, probably even under our very noses. They dubbed this missing material Dark Matter. How very right they were. Like a shadow, Other World exists alongside our living world, side by side with little interaction save for gravity and special particular instances. Technically every living creature had the capability to cross the chasm separating the two realms, but there were restrictions: vast sharp bursts of energy. Energy that wasn't exactly the same type of energy known and manipulated throughout Otherworld and its counterpart, but energy nonetheless. There were only two ways of generating such energy: utilizing highly specialized and difficult teleportation techniques that drained the user of much of his ki or death. Death had the added caveat of usually only generating enough energy for the transportation of the "spirit" of the user, the actual ki essence of the original person. Except for a few, most organisms would only traverse the vast chasm via expiration. But to explain how this all came to be, we will have to look backwards in time, to very first moments of the universe. _

_When the universe first formed, before massive clouds of hydrogen reached a critical mass and began the amazing reaction known as fusion, before sub-atomic particles could come together in ways to form elements, before even the matter comprising those particles existed, before the ubiquitous tendrils of light spread across the universe, and before the very laws of physics as we know it had settled down and solidified themselves into the branches we recognize today, the university was in flux. It was a scorching thick cauldron of heat and energy small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. However, this soup was not uniform; homogeneity was a word alien to this universe. There were imperfections and there was randomness. Tiny, nearly non-existent defects perforated the tiny space-time continuum. Some regions of space didn't come together just right, and formed jagged crisscrossing lines along the boundaries, other areas had a slightly higher concentration of energy than others._

_They were random and they were everywhere. But even randomness has the interesting trait of naturally generating order. Those with a limited understanding of Thermodynamics would decry this as impossible, that chaos could only ever grow in a closed system. Though the universe itself was closed, the regions that it was subdivided into were not. During those tumultuous times, the very first primordial black holes existed, forming the slightest first of conduits between the two disparate worlds. Their very gravity distorted the physics of the space around them, bending and twisting the very space around those massive dark singularities in ways unimaginable. Their very presence imposed a certain amount of order in a universe largely filled with chaos. Radiation and burst of energy flew around, disrupting and altering the ever simmering and changing the landscape, had their trajectories altered by the gravitational pull of these ancient singularities. Their paths now dictated to by the ever changing gravitational laws from these massive behemoths. It was there that the subtle but ubiquitous imperfections in the bubbling soup collided, reacted, broke off, and reformed – and order, ever so slightly, began to take shape._

_Slowly at first, intersecting lines of space time defects would collide, split off, and reform. Then they would meet new lines and distortions and they would combine. Often times these collisions would prove fruitless, resulting in nothing but more chaos. But occasionally, something magical would happen. They would produce another space-time defect that would survive where its peers had succumbed to the hostility of the still burning universe. Most of the time, it too would eventually disappear, but occasionally, it would beget another one like it with many characteristics. This process would continue, each newer generation of iterations passing on many of the characteristics of their so called parents. But they too evolved, no copy ever being an exact duplicate. Those copies that prospered in their environment thrived and continued passing down their traits. Soon, these tiny bits of ordered imperfections began coalescing together and their actions mimicked the cooperation evident in cellular organisms that would surface many epochs later. Some would specialize in utilizing the ambient energy and radiation in the background; other would hunt them and steal the energy they had gathered, and they in turn would themselves be hunted. Thus it was in this primordial soup of colliding energy and radiation that the first forms of life began taking shape, feeding directly off the universe's energy that swirled and simmered in the background, and straddling the thin line between Other World and our own. They were the progenitors of what many in the universe would one day call the Kaio-Shins and the Demons. _

_Except from __A History of the Early Universe__ published in 2040 by Son Gohan _

Vegeta glanced over his back shoulder, his senses broadening to see if he was still being followed. He had lost his pursuers for now. Nonetheless, he kept a low profile, recognizing that his pursuers might have alternate means of tracking him. He stuck as close as he could to the uneven sloping terrain, utilizing decade's worth of experience where he had to surreptitiously flee or track enemies to blend into the landscape. Not that he cared for such insignificant gnats that dared follow him; in fact he could've blown them out of the sky rather than opt for the discrete maneuvering he was currently employing. Still, pointlessly and blatantly killing humans would attract the attention of the Namekians standing watch on the Lookout. They in turn would inform Kakarot's eldest brat and Vegeta was not yet keen on angering or risking the wrath of someone who was still irritably leagues strong than him. The fact that such murders might actual weigh in on his burgeoning conscience was conveniently ignored. However, there was still the important matter of speaking to Bulma about Capsule Corp's involvement in this whole affair. Vegeta slightly altered his trajectory, satisfied that he had indeed made himself sufficiently scarce, and began heading home.

After entering the Capsule Corp building, he immediately honed in on Bulma's ki signal, a slightly difficult task as it was now dwarfed under the growing power of his son Trunks. He remembered all too well the conversation he had with his mate about the boy's training. She had brought up such frivolous concerns like rapid muscle degeneration onset and how it could impede the boy's development, as if a Saiyan warrior could be afflicted by such trivial human ailments. Still, the woman had a will of her own strong enough to rival that of a Saiyan noble. That in conjunction with the fact that he was still living at Capsule Corporation at her pleasure meant that Vegeta was forced to do one of the few things he hated the most – compromise. Trunks, for the time being, would only train 2 hours every day, and only half an hour in the gravity room and only at 50x Earth's normal gravity at maximum. Still, there was some solace to this. He rarely ever sensed either of the kis from Kakarot's spiking, and that could only mean they had gotten complacent with their own training. One day, Vegeta's own progeny would surpass his rival's.

"Trunks," Vegeta shouted. "Where is that blasted mother of yours?" Trunks lazily looked up from the couch where he was perched watching TV and thought for a few seconds.

"Umm… I think she's in her lab."

"Very well, once I'm finished speaking with her, you and I are going to train."

"Oh come on Dad! My favorite cartoons are on. I want to see what happens!" Before, Vegeta would've been more inclined to just blast the TV away to make his point. Bulma, however, always threw a fit whenever that happened so Vegeta settled for diplomacy.

"If you don't do as I say, then I will up the gravity several times when you do decide you want to resume your training." Trunks quieted down shortly after hearing that. Satisfied that the brat would obey, Vegeta turned and began stalking through the building towards the laboratory. Employees hurriedly scurried to get out of his way. After years of working in the Briefs' household, a type of Darwinian natural selection had taken place. It was a simple enough trait, those who could recognize when their strange master was in one of his foul moods survived, those who couldn't, didn't.

"Woman, I have matters I need to speak with you about."

"What is it now Vegeta?" Came the annoyed response, loud footsteps already stomping towards the warrior's location. "I'm kind of busy right now with several ongoing projects, so make this quick." Bulma crossed her arms, mirroring Vegeta's posture.

"Who's Robert Boyles?" Vegeta demanded, skipping the preamble.

"You mean the Robert Boyles with CC? He's the Vice President and reports directly to my dad. My dad leaves most of the financial aspects of the company to him; he's too busy with his latest inventions to worry about such little concerns like that," Bulma laughed absent-mindedly at that, her own thoughts still drifting back to her latest invention she was tinkering with. "Why do you want to know? You've never taken an interest in company business before."

"I don't give a damn about the company. What I want to know is why he's selling Saiyan technology to the Earthlings."

"Selling Saiyan technology?" That snapped Bulma out of her reverie. "Vegeta, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me, I was just at one of you human's military installations for an interrogation. While there I noticed that many of the soldiers there were sporting armor very similar to Saiyan wear. In fact, much of the equipment and electronics there were leap years ahead of what you humans should have. The only place I know of on this planet that could have access to such technology is this one. In fact, one of their officers let slip that they were dealing with Capsule Corporation, and that their liaison with your company is with this man I just mentioned, this Boyles person. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Vegeta studied the perplexed look on Bulma's face, searching for any signs of deceit, any chinks in the confusion covering her face. Years of service with Frieza and countless "interrogations" of his enemies had given Vegeta a good grasp at recognizing when he was being lied to, no matter the species doing the deed.

"What in the world were you doing in a government installation?" Bulma held up a hand in exasperation. "Vegeta, I think you'll have to start from the beginning and tell me what exactly is going on."

The Prince growled in frustration. He didn't think Bulma was deceiving him, and hadn't yet in the years they had been together. Vegeta swallowed deeply, he was just going to have to give his mate the benefit of the doubt.

"Very well then, listen carefully for I shall only repeat this once."

Babidi sat in his spaceship, his eyes closed, waiting. He was now located somewhere in the grey line separating Otherworld and the living world, the only place he ever felt save; here he was safe for the time being from the ever seeing and prying eyes of the Supreme Kai. He was awaiting word from his most trusted servant, Lord Dabura, King of the Demons. King though he may be in name, that didn't necessarily mean all the other Demon Lords paid allegiance to him unswervingly. There were even rumblings of discontent growing within the ranks. Apparently, they suspected that their ruler had somehow been suborned, that the King of Demons himself was now dancing to the tunes of some unknown puppet. How else could they explain where all of Dabura's new power came from?

They accused Dabura of not being in control of his own actions, that he was corrupted by some outside influence, and that his very actions would bring the various Demon Kingdoms into ruin through needless aggression against the Kaio-Shins. The irony of their concerns amused Babidi to no end. Suspicion was not the only emotion driving their allegations. Envy at the power Dabura had managed to procure simmered at the top of their minds. Paranoia and suspicion too permeated their ranks, after all if Dabura had succumbed, then it was only logical that other lesser lords had a well. Babidi could nearly taste the mistrust and greed seeping the air like some fine vapor. The very things they used to fight Dabura's control would in the end drive them into his grasp. For such advanced and ancient beings they could sometimes be very petty and myopic.

The short magician looked through his magic globe. Dabura's vision and all his senses were connected directly to it. Babidi would see, hear, taste, smell, and literally feel everything Dabura felt. If there was even the slightest bit of treason in the Demon Lord's mind, Babidi would know about it instantly. He could not physically harm him, oh Dabura was far too powerful for someone like Babidi did damage; but his mind bare and vulnerable to the wizened wizard's capabilities. But he had little reason to doubt his most trusted servant's loyalty, not with the way his will was now so absolutely dominated and overwhelmed with Babidi's own. Nevertheless, Dabura did have some statesmanship ahead of him to accomplish, and being able to directly peer into his servant's head would allow Babidi a glimpse of what he was planning. Though the wizard could use his magic to bind every demon attending the gathering to his will, he would rather not waste his energies in such profligate displays. He had after all spent countless eons amassing the requisite energy and ancient magic to bound the King of Demons to his will and enact his plans. What difference would a bit more waiting make?

However, the meeting had not yet commenced so there was still ample time to take a gander at his other projects. His infiltration of the living world and of the Kaio-shins was proceeding apace. The foolish natives of the planet Buu was buried in were more than eager to accept Babidi's technological trinkets, thinking only of what short term benefit such gifts could bring them, and not what the giver truly intends for them. As for the Kaio-shins, he was laying low and in watch. Soon, he would be ready to strike, but first he needed a bit more muscle to add to his cause. Babidi turned his gaze back to Dabura who was now standing before the assembly.

"Exalted Lords and Ladies of the Demon-Realm, it is I your King and rightful Sovereign Dabura who demands your attention," Dabura swept his piercing gaze around the most powerful Demon nobles in this part of Other World. They had assembled ostensibly to pay tribute to his benevolent rule, to genuflect at his feet, and profess thanks at his magnanimity for allowing them their piddling fiefdoms, but Dabura was aware of the growing discontent within his realm. No matter, they were but weaklings too pathetic to grasp the power and opportunity being presented towards them. "As you already know, some months ago I let it be known that I desire every noble under my lordship to begin mobilizing and training their personal retinue as well as every combat worthy warrior under their rule before deploying them under my direct command in my capital. However, it has come to my attention that several unnamed cowards have not only refused my summons, but have even begun flaunting them! They have begun spreading seeds of rebellions throughout the minds of my loyal subjects. We can ill afford such divisions while the treacherous Kaio-Shins muster their own forces in preparation to invade our prosperous lands. So it is in the interest of serving our own people that I call out the traitors within our midst. Who dares defy me, rightful and sole king of these realms? Speak up and air your feeble challenge, or let all know that you are nothing but sniveling cowards, incapable of any action save for bandying words, having naught to rely on but the true Demons who do battle in honor of our glorious realms!"

A hush descended upon the gathered, each one of the Demon-Lords eager to answer the challenge, their blood boiling with fury at the verbal gauntlet that had just slapped them across their cheeks. Fury, however, subsided under the instinct of self-preservation, very few, not even the Supreme Kai himself, would risk a needless provocation of the Lord King's wrath. Still, a war with the Kaio-shins could prove even more dangerous than facing Dabura.

"I have concerns with which I desire to address to you oh powerful ruler," rose the silky voice from among the hushed crowd. "Let it be known that I Lord Beelzebub tactfully disagree with certain decisions our most illustrious Lord King have made in recent times." Beelzebub nodded his head, his eyes downcast waiting for Dabura to acknowledge his response, but his peripheral vision still settling on the ominous yet mysterious M that had been inscribed upon his master's forehead some time ago.

Dabura waited content with letting Beelzebub squirm with nervousness before acknowledging him. "Oh trusted friend and counselor, I admire your concerns and confusion for I too had doubts with my course of action until recently. Should it please you to, I will answer any and all doubts that may be lingering in you and your associate's minds." Though no one else but Beelzebub had stepped forward, Dabura doubted very much that the ambitious young lord would have the gall to challenge him on his own. "Of course, such concerns are vital matters of our realms and cannot be spoken so freely of in the open where the enemies of our people gather and lie in watch. We should retire to my chambers alone where we can freely continue this discuss more freely."

Beelzebub hesitated, sensing a trap despite his King's surprisingly kind and merciful words. Many more powerful demon lords had previously been executed for lesser crimes than what he had just committed. Still, not even Dabura himself could easily overpower the alliance he had gathered. Beelzebub slowly inhaled and readied his nerves before nodding to his assembled allies. They all arose together and began following Dabura's outstretched hands towards the private sanctum where they would continue.

Unbeknownst to them, where they were being led to was the bowels of Babidi's spaceship. There, the wizard could exercise his "influence" on them without any outside intervention.


	8. Chapter 8

Krillin had been the only one originally to answer Gohan's call to join him. Yamcha was officially retired from fighting and was focused on his lucrative sports career, Tien and Chiaotzu were secluded and had been difficult to find. Gohan therefore respected their wishes and left them to their own devides. Piccolo's new found status as a pseudo-guardian accompanying Dende due to his fusion with Kami prevented him from directly intervening in mundane affairs unless such concern was warranted. As for Vegeta, Gohan had conveniently avoided broaching the subject to him. Gohan cringed at the thought of what the prince would do should he happen upon a band of too inquisitive scientists.

There was one surprise from Krillin's end though, 18 was coming along as well. Gohan wasn't sure if she would be welcome due to her affiliations with Gero and Cell, but his contacts had alleviated his worries. In fact, they sounded practically giddy over the phone when Gohan had told them 18 was coming. Was she really that important to them? Maybe they didn't know about her connection with Cell. The three were now headed off to the agreed upon rendezvous location at some facilities in the mountains.

How the monk managed to convince her, Gohan was still a little unsure of. Though watching how the two flew together Gohan was beginning to develop an inkling; he had after all spent several lessons studying the nature of human sexuality. They were flying side by side, trailing Gohan; Krillin's flickering aura of ki emanating from his body almost touching the android. Almost, but not quite – apparently they weren't that close yet.

"How have things been at home?" Krillin shouted forwards at Gohan. "Sorry I haven't been around to visit lately, but I've been busy with things. You know, helping Roshi refurbish the house, helping 18 readjust to living along with humans, making sure that 18 doesn't kill Roshi when he gets into one of his moods, that sort of thing."

"It's okay Krillin, I understand," Gohan replied. "But things have been fine at home. Goten can be a bit of a rascal but nothing I or Mom can't handle. Besides, I've still got my animal friends and studies to keep me busy."

"That's what I was thinking about Gohan," Krillin started hesitantly. "Maybe secluding yourself in the mountains isn't such a good idea you know? I don't know the exact mechanics of Saiyan biology, or how you guys are supposed to interact when growing up, but people are social animals, and at the very least you're half-human, so it might be better if you and your family had more opportunities to make friends or something. Even your dad was flying around the world when he was your age meeting new people. Just because you're a little bit different from everyone else doesn't mean you should cloister yourself away. I mean I was ecstatic when you told me about this opportunity, 18 too. I think that beneath her sometimes dour attitude, she also wants to be around people like her or can at least help support her, isn't that right 18?" Krillin grinned eagerly at his android companion. Unfortunately for him, she just rolled her eyes and continued avoiding the conversation. "Hehe, Gohan, I swear she's usually more sociable than this."

"How are things between you and 18 Krillin? You guys seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"Oh you know me, we're just becoming good friends is all. Even though we wished her brother back, we've still caught no glimpse of him. He might just want to live a quiet life in seclusion, who knows? Anyways, I was worried she might be a little lonely so I invited her over to Rosih's to stay. I'm just trying to be a good friend, support her, and be someone to talk to."

"Really Krillin, just a friend? But I thought you liked 18 or was I wrong…" Gohan trailed off at the sight of his friend turning different shades of red.

"Well would you look at that, we've arrived," Krillin hurriedly interrupted, not noticing the smirk that had appeared on 18.

A familiar figure greeted the trio, familiar to Gohan at least as he hadn't yet Krillin or 18. He was floating above a large squat compound with a tall chained fence surrounding the perimeter. Gohan noticed a large hole under repair on the side of the building.

"Hi Hamilton, these are the friends I told you up," Gohan said. "But what happened over there?"

"Oh that? Apparently some maniac decided to do some interior and exterior redecorating of the building while the general was still in the room with him. Said his name was Vegey something, you know of him?" Hamilton said.

"You met Vegeta and he did that?" Krillin exclaimed sharply. "And you're still alive? Man, you guys must be stronger than I thought."

"No I didn't meet him personally, several of my associates did. Two of them even fought with him and I think they've just been released from the hospital. Not sure though, I'd have to check." The burly dark man in green offered his right hand to Gohan's two companions. "The name's Agent Hamilton, but don't call me Ham. The last person who did so couldn't speak after that," he deadpanned.

"Errr…" Krillin began.

"Haha, that was a joke, don't sweat it guys. We're all one big happy family now," Hamilton said smiling. "I especially wouldn't mind getting to know you better," he said looking coquettishly at 18.

Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head. He knew Krillin would be used to, or at least could get used to this type of ribbing but he didn't know how 18 would react. He hoped she wouldn't do anything rash. Luckily for him, she merely rolled her eyes and started descending towards the base, Krillin close behind.

"Reminds me of my partner," Hamilton said.

Once they were inside, what seemed like a horde of scientists descended upon 18 asking her questions, each eager to find out more about one of the famous Dr. Gero's greatest creations, all the while hurriedly scurrying down notes. Growing more and more annoyed at the intruders trespassing upon her personal space, 18 flared a burst of energy around her and sent most of them flying backwards. Just as quickly as the locusts had assembled, they dispersed, terrified of what the blonde avatar of terror would do to them if angered.

"Sorry about that," said an approaching Burdett, emerging from the wake of the flight. "They're usually a bit more behaved than that. I'll see to it that they'll learn some more restraint in the future."

"You do that," 18 dryly replied. "Otherwise next time I might forget some restraint as well."

"I'll be sure to tell them that when I lay down the law," Burdett laughed. "If you three would follow me this way please, the general is waiting for you."

"Hello," a large figure adorned in the same camouflage outfit as the two agents who led the trio in said. "My name's General Slater and I'm in charge of this place. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Gohan had heard of him from Burdett and Hamilton. They told him that this Slater person was the director of the programming and was in fact one of the first people to receive the enhancements. Gohan had done a little bit of research and found that the man was probably an ideal candidate, having an extensive background in martial arts and the military.

After the proper introductions were made, Slater delved into the purpose of the visit. "The reason you fine folks are here is, well there are actually quite a few reasons but the main thing is we need you to train my men and women in how to manipulate energy, specifically in situations that you might consider dangerous."

"You want us to train you?" Krillin asked. "Seems like you guys already have it pretty fine, I mean two of your men even survived encounters with Vegeta."

"That's the thing though," Slater said. "They had both received extensive damage, several more rounds and they might have been killed. However, outmatched they might have been, our analysis and data indicate they shouldn't have been that woefully outfought. I personally believe it's because they just don't have the requisite experience necessary in controlling their energy or in doing so in a 3d environment. That's where you all will come in."

"But how is that possible?" Krillin continued. "If your guys are anything like 18, then they should've at least been able to hold their own. I guess you guys must still be playing catch up with Dr. Gero's designs."

Slater seemed to bristle at that. "The reason my men and women could possibly be considered inferior is because we actually possess ethics and morals here." _Or at least enough to be terrified of the public backlash should they find out we went as far as Dr. Gero did. _"The reason Dr. Gero was forced out of the project was his insistence on altering and interfering with a subject's brain. The goal was to make them think and process things quicker. In short, their reflexes like your companion here would be fast enough to fully utilize their built-in capabilities."

"Then why don't you do that?" Krillin asked.

"Because apparently it could potentially have some very major after effects. I'm not really qualified to speak on that subject though, you'd have to speak with our lead scientist Dr. Caldwell."

18's eyes narrowed at that. "Adverse side effects, like what exactly?"

"Like I said, I'm not really qualified to adequately explain all that. If you could but wait several moments, Caldwell should be here to join with us shortly." Sure enough, at that moment a squat, pale, balding man with unkempt hair wearing a white lab coat walked into the room. Before he could introduce himself, however, 18 was already bearing down on him.

"You there, are you Dr. Caldwell?"

"Yes, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms…"

"What did Dr. Gero do to me?" 18 angrily interrupted.

The doctor took a noticeable gulp and glanced at Slater. Slater nodded. Tell her.

" I suppose I should start from the beginning, you see I used to be one of Dr. Gero's colleagues. It was he who actually started the initial work that eventually formed the basis for this project, but he was, to be put bluntly, fired. Part of the reason for his dismissal was his insistence on supplementing bodily energy enhancements with neural ones as well. According to what Gohan has told us, you, 18, here received the operation from Gero which included these neural alterations. In short, her brain is now half human half mechanical. Your reflexes and cognitive capabilities are massively superior to that of a regular human's. So much so that you can control your energy enhancements far beyond the extent of what a normal unenhanced person could. We would like to do some more testing mind you, with your full explicit and informed consent of course," he added in response to the glare he proved from 18. "However, the side-effects of your changes are potentially massive, not even we know the full extent of them, but what we do know isn't good. For example, 18 do you remember your life before your sojourn with Dr. Gero?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"That confirms with what Gohan here has told us. But we believe there are possibly more. For example, we have done some animal testing on mice and prime-apes which included neural alterations similar to the ones you've received 18. The results were mixed, they all exhibited increased energy control, though subconsciously. Moreover, as time progressed they began behaving erratically."

"What do you mean 'erratically'?" 18 growled. Krillin tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she brushed him off, stepping menacingly closer to the increasingly nervous doctor. Gohan slightly tensed up, he noticed Slater was doing the same.

"They began exhibiting signs of mental instability, sadism, sociopathic tendencies, isolationism, and for some, eventual insanity," he squeaked out.

"No this can't be…" 18 muttered to herself, her knees starting to wobble. Faint creases of wrinkles began appearing upon her normally smooth façade. Images of what Krillin had told her flashed through her mind. Why the elder Trunks had come back, it was to stop her, her and her brother from becoming monsters intent on annihilating the world. But she hasn't killed anyone, except for Gero but that was justifiable, after the things he had done to her, said to her, made her do. But she wasn't that monster, she wouldn't turn into the monster Gero had intended for her to be. But what if she had no choice?

"No, I refuse to believe this," Krillin angrily burst out. "There has to be something you can do, it's been years! Surely you've progressed with your research, I'm sure you'll find a way to cure her."

"Uh yes," Caldwell nervously fitted with his glasses, already foaming with fog from the sweat drenching down the back of his neck. "There is the possibility that nothing could go wrong. The symptoms in our test subjects usually exhibited themselves within a few months, but it's already been a couple of years and I don't think 18 has done anything that could be construed as uh…" Caldwell trailed off, not willing to tempt fate anymore.

"See 18," Krillin happily exclaimed. "That means that it's not certain you'll turn into that other monster in Trunk's future time! There's still hope." 18 managed a weak grin at that.

"About that time travel business," Caldwell began, glancing towards Gohan's direction. Gohan nodded, he supposed he would have to get to that business and the ugly implications associated with it eventually.

"How about we discuss that another time?" Gohan asked diplomatically. Caldwell nodded in agreement before turning back to the original issue at hand.

"Anyways 18, I'd like to ask you to come to my lab periodically for some check-ups. You know, to see how you're faring."

"You mean you want to check to see whether or not I've gone crazy and am about to start on a genocidal rampage?" 18 responded bluntly.

"It sounds a lot worse if you put it in those terms, but yes, that's part of the reason. There is another aspect to my request. What do you know about your energy supply 18?"

"It's unlimited, I can last forever," she answered.

"Yes, that's technically true. The energy generators interface with your remaining organic parts and manipulate them so as to vastly increase their capacity for storing energy, then projecting the stored energy through energy emitters. This process is done artificially, so detecting the after effects is a bit tricky, but I digress. See though theoretically this process can be carried out indefinitely, it does take a massive toll on your body and even your enhancements. Over time, perhaps not now or even a few years from now, but perhaps a few decades, your capabilities will gradually decrease until you shut down. Unless of course you receive regularly maintenance. We'd be more than willing to assist you in that area, if you'd be willing."

_That explains how Trunks defeated the Androids in the timeline Cell came from without the additional training he received by travelling backwards in time_. Gohan thought to himself.

"I suppose this will require some sort of catch?" 18 asked warily. "You and your four eyed friends going to put me on a table again and make me your test guinea pig in exchange for your assistance, am I right?"

"Now 18," Krillin said trying to placate her. "He's just trying to help." The monk turned to the doctor. "What would these maintenance visits entail?"

"Oh nothing much to be worried about, it's actually quite easy and fast to do. It's actually kind of similar to a regular physical actually."

"I've never been to a doctor's physical, or at least I don't remember it." 18 replied, her suspicion slightly waning.

"All the more reason for you to agree then," Slater finally interjected, having watched the entire exchange silently from afar. "If you don't feel comfortable undergoing additional tests, that's fine as well. We can settle upon the deal I originally made to Gohan: training for my men and women. Does that sound fair?"

"I think that sounds great, 18, this is a great opportunity for us. Besides, we'd be receiving a government income, we could move out of Roshi's! Doesn't that sound awesome? With the government's help, maybe we could even find 17, you two could be a family again. Hell, they might even find out who you guys were before Gero abducted you two," Krillin chattered away excitedly. 18 nodded slowly, already feeling her defenses being slowly chipped away. "It's settled then!" Krillin turned to Slater and offered his hand. "We accept."

Gohan felt happy that they had managed to resolve this issue so peacefully. He was especially happy for Krillin, he really did seem to care for her, and if he felt this way towards her, then it probably meant that 18 couldn't be that bad of an individual now that she was out of the clutches of Cell and Dr. Gero. Still, he felt rather at unease. His senses were telling him something was wrong, something was amiss, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Better to wait and see how things would play out first.

Geographically close by, but in a separate dimension entirely, Babidi sat aboard his ship watching the events play out in his magical visual globe. These monkeys were so easy to manipulate, so easy indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta grunted in satisfaction when he felt the gravity increase to the desired goal of 800 times g. He blasted into the air, back into the fray where he had been at for the past three hours. He twirled acrobatically several times before landing on his feet and blasted forwards, flipping end over end. Upon landing, his fists were already a blur, pulverizing the imaginary enemy that had been frustrating him for the past several weeks. As if on cue, multiple training droids appeared from several corners and began firing energy blasts at Vegeta. Their armor and contours were already severely singed; black charcoaled marks and noticeable sharp dents, all recent, ran up and down their bodies, scarring what had once been a pure silverfish appearance. The prince deftly dodged the blasts, weaving to and fro like a fly trying to avoid the interminable golden rays of the sun.

Several blasts were unerring and found their mark, singing his flesh with sharp and painful hisses; Vegeta gritted his teeth and continued his frantic aerial maneuvering, his dark eyes focused in sharp concentration keeping track of the movements of the bots, his senses keen, feeling for the tell-tale signs of ki attack. However, even he was beginning to feel the toll of several hours' worth of continuous training. Another blast hit his back and a deep frustrating bile started to well up within the back of Vegeta's throat. The next bot came into view and he immediately held up one outstretched gloved hand and blasted it apart with a gigantic blue wave. With the loss of one of their numbers, the intensity of the onslaught slackened for a few seconds before the bots began increasing their rate of fire to compensate.

Vegeta ignored the heightened rate of fire and poured several weeks' worth of pent up frustration into his muscles. His ki flared up tremendously, billowing winds of rage and energy leapt out and swatted the swarm of ki blasts swirling towards the prince. With a tremendous roar, Vegeta took advantage of the reprieve in the bombardment and leapt into the air, blasting out of existence each of the training bots surrounding him.

He landed; sweat pouring down his forehead, his muscles still bulging from the over- abundance of energy still swirling through them vociferously protested his exertions, desperately struggling against the over crushing gravity. Dark tired eyes looked at the black heap of ashes that had once been advanced training droids. Bulma was going to be angry and that was ignoring the other bit of news he was going to have to tell her. Vegeta could already hear her screeching about the amount of work required to build new droids from scratch and how she had just repaired them. Never mind it was only because of him that she had access to such designs, which brought him back to his current quandary now that he had finished his training for the day.

Vegeta walked back to the controls and powered down the gravity room. He glanced through a window pane towards the hallway outside the room, his gaze landed on the prone sleeping form of very young son. Trunks had apparently fallen asleep during the two and a half hours he had spent waiting outside for Vegeta to finish training. The boy had only been able to participate for 30 minutes before nearly passing out from trying to master the 50 g's Vegeta had used as a light warm-up before limping out of the GR room afterwards. A slight surge of warm pride permeated Vegeta's heart. To think his son was already handling such intense training, already leagues ahead of that fool Kakarot and his brat, and yes even himself, when they were his age. But he hadn't let his pride show on his face when Trunks had crawled out of the room in defeat with only a half-taunting gaze from his father to escort him out.

Vegeta walked outside into the hallway and scooped his son onto his shoulder and headed to drop the boy off to his bedchamber. After finishing the task, instead of going to take a shower as was normal, Vegeta went back to the GR, sat down cross legged, closed his eyes, and forced his turbulent mind to calm down and analyze the puzzling sequence of events that had occurred over the last few weeks.

"So you just agreed to go with the agents, and you didn't kill them or inflict irreparable bodily damage on them? That was so sweet of you Vegeta, I knew you were a big softie," Bulma smiled with a big grin.

His taut expression slightly twitched at being called soft.

"Yes," Vegeta bristled, trying to continue with his explanation. "While I was in their installation, I noticed much of their equipment including their armor was similar to Saiyan technology. As I recall, the only organization that has access to such technology is yours Bulma. I have already explained everything so now I would like an explanation," Vegeta crossed his arms and intently looked at her.

"I don't know what you're suggesting, but I'm not giving important Saiyan secrets away," Bulma wagged her finger admonishingly, "but if there is a leak somewhere in Capsule Corp then I'll find it. I'll go talk to the guy who deals with military contract. That would be Rob Boyle, he's in charge of all that stuff, and see if he knows what's going on. If I find anything, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. In the meantime, I don't want you to get involved in this, I especially do not want you to go flying down and harming or scaring the daylights out of this man or anyone else involved. Does that sound fine?"

"Fine," Vegeta grunted. "But only as long as answers are forthcoming soon."

The scene flash-forwarded several days. Bulma true to her word had interrogated the high ranking executive. What she reported back with, however, wasn't terribly enlightening. The equipment Boyle had received and sold was all coming out of the CC R&D department. However, what was being released was being done incrementally, separate component by separate individual component, and only ever in response to a government contract order. Each individual part came from a different research team, and by themselves might've not been enough to raise suspicion on their own. Just the typical CC ingenuity in fast pace advancement, or so Bulma keeps telling him. However, the damning thing was that each component was more advanced than they had any right being, even if they were being designed by top flight engineers and scientists. How so many teams could have such a sharp jump in skill was puzzling. They had to be receiving help, but records and surveillance indicated no overt shady dealings occurring. Bulma had pressed the research team managers on the subject, but they were equally as flabbergasted as well. Apparently their underlings were randomly getting sudden and increasingly more frequent bursts of inspiration. Furthermore, communication with and further discrete data gathering by Bulma on rival companies had turned up similar strange phenomena occurring. Scientists stumped one day would have a brilliant solution the next, technical designs and what not were mysteriously appearing out of the air. All of them likewise had contracts and dealings with the growing military industrial complex on Earth.

Vegeta snorted in amusement at that, Bulma's own personal department and there were things that not even she knew was going on. "Hey, I can't be expected to keep track of every wheeling and dealing that goes on here, Capsule Corp's a big place!" he recalled her shrill protest when he had brought that up. He supposed that even her own obsessive personality could prove detrimental at times, preventing her from noticing things that were going on right under her own nose.

"Why don't you directly ask the engineers where they're getting their bouts of inspiration from? I could provide a little persuasion if necessary," Vegeta had said, cracking his knuckles.

"No, who or whatever's going on, it might be scared off if we get a little forward. We'd best continue be subtle about our investigation," Bulma cupped her chin with her hand and tilted her head slightly pensively before audibly sighing. "If there is someone out there feeding information, they're undoubtedly very advanced to be able to escape detection so I think we might have to resort to more unconventional means."

Vegeta's eyes perked up at the implication of that last remark. "I guess even great genius scientist needs help every now and then as well," he smirked.

Bulma replied with a slight scowl. "Don't push it in, besides, you'd be doing this as much for yourself as you'd be doing it for me. I bet this mystery is just killing you inside," she laughed and poked a hand at Vegeta's stomach. "And remember what I said, no killing, and no maiming, no frightening, nothing that could be construed as threatening, especially with my employees. If you have doubts over how I'd consider your action, then don't do it. Other than that, good luck out there tiger! I'll continue my lookout from here and see if I can't turn up anything more."

Vegeta leaned backwards, feeling the cold smooth walls of the GR greeting his back. The feeling was soothing, cooling down the aching muscles in that region. Vegeta dipped his head and rubbed his temples, willing the scene back into memory.

So it was with Bulma's blessings that Vegeta had then started tracking this Robert Boyle, checking his every action and seeing whom he was meeting with. The rather plain and boring executive was, however, a good little worker drone and never did anything untoward. Vegeta had been tempted at times to merely swoop in and intimidate the answers out of the man, but he had promised Bulma he would let her try her way first. Until one instance that occurred several days later.

Boyle had just completed another unremarkable day in his drab office in this boring city. Vegeta had been floating invisibly overhead, his eagle eyes intently focused on his prey. Thousands of meters of space and a thin cloudy pane of glass separated the two, but Vegeta could see his target as sharply as if he was standing by him. The bulging excess fat from years of decadence and luxury rolled off the man's skin. His short dark hair combed and cut to perfection mirroring the latest fashion styles for middle aged executives was impeccable as ever. The mindless bantering and flirting with his increasingly blushing secretary disgusted Vegeta, but he persevered. Years of training honing his willpower in addition to ki had been the only tenuously link keeping Vegeta's mind wedged in sanity over the past week. However, a vibrating cell phone in the man's left pants leg interrupted his flirtation with the pretty red-lipped secretary.

Boyle answered the phone and began speaking frantically into it. Vegeta couldn't make out what he was saying, but whatever it was about it seemed to have riled the normally composed executive up. He was beginning to gesticulate wildly into the air before slamming the phone closed and exiting the building, leaving the bewildered woman behind in his wake. Boyle climbed into his car and started heading to wherever his destination was, Vegeta not too far behind several thousand meters up ahead. Surprisingly, the normally placid man who drove oh so carefully started weaving in and out of traffic, breaking most traffic laws in his urgency in arriving at wherever his destination was.

Following over 30 minutes of frenetic driving, Boyle arrived at the perimeter of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the industrial sector of the city. Vegeta swooped in closer, the increasing density of buildings in the urban area giving him more cover. Boyle stepped out of his car and began hesitantly walking towards the looming building, his nervous gaze glancing everywhere around him. Sweat was already beginning to stream down the back of his neck, contrasting against the cool evening air. Vegeta waited for him to enter before silently slipping into the back, his senses heightened, searching for the mysterious person or persons Boyle was visiting and was obviously so terrified of.

"Well, well, well, so nice of you to finally make it Mr. Boyle," a loud voice boomed once Boyle had reached the center of the building. Vegeta, still trailing close behind, crouched behind several pieces of old rusty machinery. He focused his eyes on the two dark figures standing in the center of the crowded building who were the only visible figures greeting the trembling Capsule Corp executive.

Now that he was closer to them, he could sense their cloaked energies, and they were just different, completely unnatural. Where normal energy usually seemed rich and full of life, Vegeta felt nothing but what could be only described as vast voids occupying the spots where the two stood. The speaker was a large bald bulky human. He wore black tank top that revealed an unnaturally greyish skin complexion and loose-fitting sports pants. But what was more unnatural was the stylish M that seemed to be inscribed on the man's forehead. Though his power was greater than that of a normal human's, Vegeta could still sense how pitiful it was when stacked against his own. The other figure was at least a meter taller and was cloaked in ornate blue white armor. His skin was a light reddish color with twin horns protruding from his forehead, lending an intimidating sort of gravitas to his otherwise princely demeanor. He was obviously not human but also had the large M tattooed upon his forehead. Furthermore, his power was more difficult to get an accurate gauging of. The difficulty in measuring his strength and the unusualness of it all combined to make Vegeta feel the slightest bit of apprehension.

"You know my master is a man with limited patience, so why must you insist on constantly testing it Mr. Boyle?" the original bald figure said.

"F…f…forgive me," Boyle barely sputtered out, his twitching back and forth between the bald and horned man. "I was just trying to make sure no one was following me, that's all."

"A wise and sensible precaution Mr. Boyle. My masters values them dearly. But what they value even more so are results indicating wisdom and sensibility. Yet the progress in implementing the designs and technology we've so generously gifted you with has been stalling as of late. They most displeased with this inconvenience, most displeased. Do not forget who it was who gifted you with positions of importance and respected, for what can be given can also be taken," the bald man said serenely, his threatening smile fixated on the terrified executive's face.

"I'm aware of the delays," Boyle almost inaudibly croaked out. "But I think Bulma Briefs is getting suspicions. She's been making inquiries at the pace of our progress, and I just can't answer them all without raising suspicion. If I could just have a little bit more time, I'll have this whole situation sorted out. Please, you have to believe me."

"Bulma…" the bald man slowly said, laughing in derision. "You mean the upstart bitch with pretensions of grandeur?" Vegeta clenched his fists in response. He had promised Bulma he wouldn't harm any of her employees but he had made no mention of the wellbeing towards other impertinent fools. Still, he steeled himself; he hadn't suffered this long just to waste this opportunity.

"Yes, well, bitch though she may be, she's still the CFO of Capsule," Boyle said, his body straightening up trying to compose himself. "But she's no big deal, like I said, I'll take care of her, just give me a little bit more time and this will all be taken care of."

The bald man brushed off the comment with a flicker of his wrist, "It's alright actually. I remember seeing a few pictures of her on the evening news." He smiled lecherously. "Boy is she a looker. If she wasn't such a stuck up feisty bitch, man! Actually, you know what Boyle? I think I'd rather you not take care of her. I think I want to do it myself, I bet she's feisty in the sack, what do you think Boyle?"

Vegeta's anger flared for a split second at the disrespect being shown towards his mate, this man was going to pay for his impudent tongue.

The taller red-skinned man who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange suddenly turned his head towards Vegeta's position. _Shit_. Vegeta thought. _That's just great, these assholes can sense ki as well._

The horned dark figure turned from the discussion taking place and began walking towards where Vegeta was crouching.

"It seems you didn't lose all your trackers completely Mr. Boyle," an unearthly voice emanated from the figure. "Come out whoever you are if you value your life."

_Well, _Vegeta thought to himself. _I did want to rip the other man's limbs off. _

"I'm right here," he proclaimed easily, stepping out of the shadows. "And I suggest you watch your tongue if you value your own."

"Ahh, another fleeting mortal here to grace my person before he dies," the red figure bowed towards Vegeta. "But where are my manners? I am Beelzebub. I do hope you scream my name loudly when I plunge my hands into your heart. The universe has blessed us with so many beautiful types of music, but none as graceful as the anguished whimpers of a dying life force desperately clawing for survival. I must admit, my dreary sojourn to this miserable planet and my own master's rather strict requirements have left me rather devoir of amusements, so I have but a simple request for you. If you could but give this old man the simple pleasure or screaming his name in agony when I erase your life force from this side of the universe, then I will make sure it shall be immortalized in the universal musical canon for all of eternity."

"Another haughty sadist too arrogant and drunk off his own power," Vegeta cross his arms over his chest. "Where have I seen that before?"

"If I may Master," the bald man spoke up, his tone suddenly much more respectful when addressing the other worldly presence. "I sense no great power from this man, he is nothing to trifle yourself over, oh great Eminence. I could personally erase this insect from your sight and present his heart as a trophy to your glorious might, if that is your desire." He bowed his head awaiting Beelzebub's response.

The horned figured cocked his head, glancing towards the short newcomer with jet-black hair, and back to his sycophantic servant. He smiled, the light gleaming eerily off his canines, before laughing heartily and raised his hands towards Vegeta, "You may do as you wish Spopovitch."

"I am forever in your debt Master," Spopovitch bowed then walked towards Vegeta, stopping a few inches from the shorter man. He placed one large gloved hand on Vegeta's shoulder and looked downwards. "I hope you have enjoyed a long life, for it will soon end."

Vegeta glanced towards an utterly gaping Boyle, his jaw hanging from his upper mandible. "I suggest you leave this area with all haste Mr. Boyle," Vegeta said casually. "Bulma would get pretty mad with me if I got her favorite Vice President killed. I won't tell you this twice."

"You're, you're Bulma's…" he began stuttering out.

"I think you should worry about your own safety friend," Spopovitch interrupted. He then started squeezing his hand that was on the short man's shoulder, expecting the bone to crush beneath his grip. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

Vegeta lazily looked back towards Spopovitch when he felt the slight pressure beginning to build on his shoulder. "I can take care of myself well enough. I would also greatly appreciate it if you would take your hand off my shoulder. I'm more interested in speaking with your master, not some sniveling servant."

"Oh you really are arrogant. Who's going to make me…" a wail of indescribable pain replaced the rest of Spopovitch's sentence. His eyes, still delirious in shocked horror, widened in utter incomprehensibility as he watched Vegeta wordlessly toss aside the limp limb that had just been attached to what was now a stump on his shoulder, now oozing away oodles of blood.

"Me." Vegeta took a half step forward and sank his fist through Spopovitch's stomach and out the back. A bath of crimson blood showered the Prince's entire body as Spopovitch screamed his dying throes. Vegeta pulled his hand out then blasted the dying warrior away. He then flared his ki, vaporizing the blood stains covering his body.

Clap, clap, clap. Beelzebub walked forwards, a maniacal feral grin plastered on his face. "What magnificent, what elegance, what style! Oh, I haven't seen such beauty in so long. Mortals on this planet are usually so dull, but you, you surely are something special" He laughed a deep haunting laugh before a scream of sheer terror from Boyle interrupted his reverie.

"Ve…Vegeta, you just killed him! But how?"

"Oh, you're still here," Beelzebub said in annoyance before lifting one hand and blasting him away, killing him instantly. Vegeta slightly winced inwardly, Bulma was going to be furious he let one of her people get killed. "Where were we?" the saccharine voice continued. "Ah yes, I do have to congratulate you on your craftsmanship. The combinations of instant pain, terror, and destruction you inflicted upon poor, poor Spopovitch was a work of beauty, a sign of a true master craftsman. One can only wonder what must have raced through poor Spopovitch's head at the last second, besides that last wave of energy of course" Beelzebub chucked at his own joke. "Though, if I could have but one critique, speaking as one artist to another, it was that your work was a little short for my taste, I prefer mine to last longer to better savor every aspect of the experience."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the obviously deranged lunatic. _Great, Frieza with horns._

"But it would be so unfair for you to demonstrate your own skills without a return gesture from yours truly," Beelzebub said, seemingly oblivious to the bemused expression forming on Vegeta's face. "However, like sculptors require a bust from which to impose a vision, I too need a living medium to carve out my art. Unfortunately, you've taken the liberty of already using Spopovitch, and I suppose I was a little careless with eliminating the other option. Though I have to admit my dubiousness at how long he could've held up under my watchful hands. So it is with a tiniest bit of regret that I must inform you that my exemplary art shall have to be put on display with you, the mysterious and dashing young artist that has so captured my admiration. Oh, but it is so perfect, your example is what shall truly lead to my best piece."

Vegeta's face somehow tightened even further. _Yes, definitely crazy._

Beelzebub stopped his forward pace and frowned as he looked around the dark warehouse. "No, no, no, this just won't do. This is a terrible environment for an artist to work," he muttered to himself. His expression brightened though as an idea struck him. "I know," he exclaimed then flicked his wrist.

Vegeta sharply sucked in some air as he felt himself being violently pulled and distorted for an instant. After regaining his composure, he looked around shocked at finding himself in a completely different environment. Where he had once been surrounding with squat rusting equipment was now a large expansive reddish plain with a green tinted sky overhead. Nothing was in sight save for the never ending rolling plain.

"Do you like it?" He heard the familiar creepy voice cry out. "This is my home, well not exactly, but a replica of it. Here we can practice our art without any constraints. What do you think?"

Vegeta clenched his fists and grinned. "I think it's perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

_During the universe's tumultuous early days, the laws of physics were constantly changing and evolving. The early life forms hovering around the black holes connecting the two separate worlds likewise had to change to survive the ever expanding environment. _

_What would eventually become two distinct species, however, was initially just a single one. They were originally just simple replicating organisms, content with reproducing themselves, but as the generations passed by, newer more intelligent versions also began to arise. Theirs were a particular bunch, vastly different from the life we are aware of in our present time. The ever present background radiation and energy still laminating the night sky, still so thick as to stop even the passage of light was what they drew their nourishment from. They were in fact, not only the first intelligent life forms, but also the first ones capable of Ki manipulation to an advanced degree. _

_Their civilization flourished, technology abounded, and their art and culture was something to behold. All else being equal, they would've lasted forever in the primordial universal soup, but things were not. The ambient background radiation began dissipating as the universe twisted and turned, its space continually expanding at an exponential rate. Consequently, so too did the fore-bearers of the Kaio-shin and the demons have their connection with the universal energy dissipates as well. They began losing their powers. There was a great panic and many wars arose, clashing over which faction should have best access to the remaining available energy. All hope seemed nearly lost until the day when fore-bearer scientists developed means in which to utilize the black-holes which they called home as a means to transport themselves to Otherworld. It was hoped that there, due to its much vaster and larger mass that they would find a sufficient amount of energy necessary to continue their civilizations._

_However, time was running out. The time it would take to construct the vessels capable of traversing the voyage through the black holes would take vast amount of resources and energy. Resources not readily available as the ambient radiation continually plummeted. Many would be left behind once the vessels were finished. Thus a new round of conflict began anew to determine who shall be the lucky ones able to find salvation in the Otherworld paradise. Eventually, one side won and they made the long journey to their new home. They kept the old namesakes and customs of the Kaio-shin. The ones they left behind were forced to fend for themselves in an increasingly cold and desolate universe. In their desperation for survival, they became more and more ruthless, purging the weak so that only the strong may survive and maximize their continued survival. It was in the growing void of the original universe that the first demons came into being. _

_Except from __A History of the Early Universe__ by Son Gohan _

Babidi watched the unfolding drama through his magical ball and snarled. "What is that fool Beelzebub doing picking a fight when I explicitly told him to lay low and just follow orders?" The mysterious figure with tall jet black hair was admittedly providing quite a good fight and excellent entertainment, but there was work to be done. What really grated on Babidi was how one of his newest Demon lord recruits had so utterly disregarded his commands. "That arrogant welch will pay dearly. Dabura!" Beelzebub summoned his most trusted and powerful lieutenant. Instantly the tall Demon King shimmered into view, his head bowed in genuflection towards his wizard master.

"I am here as you have commanded Master," Dabura said demurely, his eyes glazed over like always when in the presence of his lord.

"I command you to fetch Beelzebub and punish him for his waywardness. He's gone and gotten several of my agents on Earth killed and is now in the process of picking a fight with some strange being whom we know nothing about. His reckless actions might have endangered our entire plan if the Kaio-shin have detected his inter-dimensional transporting."

Dabura closed his eyes momentarily, searching with all his might for the location of the rebellious Demon lord. "I have located him Master. However, he has retreated to his inner sanctum with the mortal from Earth. Furthermore, he has closed all entry wards into his sphere. For all purposes, he is isolated with the Earthling unless we force our way in directly, but such a course of action will be difficult and may raise unwanted attention, especially from the remaining Demon lords not yet under your sway Master."

"What do you propose we do instead then Dabura? You are after all the Demon King and know your own kind the best," Babidi inquired, eyeing his servant closely, seeing if he was as good as creating ideas as he was at following orders.

"We could try a mental linkup with Beelzebub Milord. Once we have established a connection, then you can use your powers to force Beelzebub back into compliance whereupon we can enact more forceful measures to ensure his future loyalty. However, such action would require him to agree to open up the link on his end. An outright refusal against his rightful king, however, would be tantamount to treason. Such an action would legitimize a subsequent direct assault in the eyes of the other Demon Lords. Of course, my advice could only pale in comparison to your own infinite wisdom Master Babidi," Dabura bowed his head, awaiting the wrinkled wizard's response.

"Very well Dabura," Babidi said. "Open up such a link at once."

Vegeta ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding the fist that had been aimed at his chin. He counterattacked with several quick jabs from his feet towards Beelzebub's midsection. The demon lord blocked lazily blocked each blow, his intoxicating smile never wavering for a moment. Vegeta was not as playful. He raised one outstretched hand and fired several golden orbs. They were each swatted away but Vegeta closed the distance, fists swinging. Several blows hit Beelzebub square in the chin, satisfying Vegeta's goal of erasing his smile. Beelzebub responded with a knee upwards into Vegeta's stomach, his elbow not far behind, aiming for the back of Vegeta's neck. His blow slashed through air, Vegeta phased away with a burst of Ki-fueled speed and reappeared above Beelzebub, swinging his right fist that was holding a golden Ki ball straight towards his head. Beelzebub was not to be outdone and phased away himself moments before reappearing soon after to counterattack. The two figures zigzagged through the air, weaving an intricate dance, both fighters testing his opponent's speed and defenses, ever probing and searching for holes.

Loud booming shockwaves reverberated at a furious pace through the sky each time fist met fist and knee met knee. Vegeta blocked one punch then wrapped his grip around the wrist and threw his free hand in a punch at Beelzebub's face. The Demon likewise caught the fist, gripping his sharp claw-like fingers around Vegeta's arm, trying to force it backwards. Both fighters were locked at a deadlock, both pushing and straining to overcome the other through sheer power. Golden bolts of electrical energy leapt out of the energy fields surrounding the two locked powers.

Vegeta intentionally gave away first. He leaned to one side throwing Beelzebub off his guard, inertia carrying him forward. The Saiyan prince immediately grabbed the two horns on the demon's head and smashed his own forehead into his nose before immediately hammering his knee into Beelzebub's stomach. Spit and blood violently spat out of Beelzebub's mouth. Vegeta made sure to stay out of the way of the spit, already having lost his gloves to its petrifying effects. He did however shoot upwards clasping both of his hands together into a ball and delivered it down upon his opponent's head, sending the red skinned demon plummeting into the ground below.

Beelzebub gingerly stood up, wiping away the blood that had accumulated by his mouth. His head was ringing, and not just because of the blow to his head. The intrusive but familiar signal of his reluctant new master was trying to work its way into his head. He immediately blocked the call, not willing to afford such a distraction in the middle of a fight, but his hesitation proved costly. His senses blared into warning. The demon lord looked up in surprise, right in time for a gigantic sphere of blue energy to slam into him.

Vegeta hovered over the wrecked landscape, slightly puzzled over his opponent's distracted behavior. He hadn't actually expected his attack to land, but whatever it was that had briefly stolen Beelzebub's attention had worked in his favor. Smoke and ash kicked up from the soil by the tortuous amounts of energy and destruction being wrought saturated the atmosphere and stung and clouded Vegeta's eyes. He fell back onto his senses to probe the darkened dusty environment; he hadn't packed nearly enough energy into his last blast to kill the demon. However, Beelzebub was making that task difficult, now masking his power. Vegeta suspiciously scanned the opaque horizon. _What is that arrogant sadist trying to do now? Fine, if he won't come out, then I'll smoke him out_

Several large golden orbs formed in Vegeta's hand and immediately raced outwards, delivering massive payloads to the surroundings. Any area that had even the slightest hint of energy fluctuation was marked for destruction. Expanding shockwaves kilometers in diameter from the erupting explosions ripped asunder the terrain. Large jagged crevices formed where smooth Earth was just moments ago. Vegeta adopted a defensive posture, waiting patiently to see what Beelzebub would do next.

A screaming blur to his right was his first signal to duck out of the way. The demonic energy blast barely grazed his right arm, slight dark scorch marks appearing on the side of the limb. He whipped his body to face the direction he was sensing Beelzebub from, but surprisingly he merely stood there, an annoyed and exasperation expression on his face. Beelzebub finally sighed before straightening back up and returning his gaze towards Vegeta.

"My apologies for the interruption, but I was getting a call from my Master. He can be very nosy and bossy. Unfortunately his will is to be obeyed so I must end this battle now," Beelzebub settled back into his fighting stance, mirroring Vegeta's posture. "But it seems that I might have underestimated your power earlier which was the reason for the slight delay in action. I had to gather sufficient energy, but the task is complete and so I shall not insult such a worthy peer of mine by continuing to use only a fraction of my power. Behold my dear friend, the true strength of a Demon Lord!" Beelzebub stretched his arms wide, his body forming a cross like shape and began growling lowly. A purplish aura began flickering in and out of existence around the powerful Demon, the dust and ash permeating the air being pushed outwards by an expanding sphere of energy.

"I swear, you talk more than my wife does."

"Then I shan't keep you waiting." Beelzebub burst forth and slammed his fist across Vegeta's jaw. His other arm swung forth and imbedded itself deep into his stomach. The demon lord flipped backwards into the air, the tip of his feet connected with Vegeta underneath his chin as Beelzebub made the 360 turn. Now a few feet away, he brought his hands together and let loose an onslaught of purplish blasts. Vegeta barely brought his arms up before slammed into the prince - explosions rocked the surroundings in a destructive cauldron of fiery eruptions.

Vegeta felt each unrelenting blast slam into him like a ton of bricks. The pounding in his forearms and shins, raised in protective stances around his body was unceasing. Something was different now. Where before Beelzebub had fought calmly and collected, almost playfully seeking to extend the fight at every opportunity. This attack, however, was no game. It was a committee, frantic one designed for a fast kill. Vegeta could feel himself slowly being pushed further back and back. Already his feet were pushing firmly into the ground, huge rents appearing where his two legs were being hammered into the ground like nails by a mallet. The energy barrier he had erected around himself flickered incessantly under the unremitting barrage. He had had enough.

The familiar whisper of power unfathomable and bottomless began once again whispering the sweet music of instant victory into his ears. Vegeta knew such whisperings were naught but the songs of Sirens that could lead him into disaster, the memory of Cell was still fresh. Still, he needed the extra power right. He began conserving energy, waiting for the energy to build up to reach the threshold. The barrier began faltering, the energy being drained for the new found task. His sleeves and gloves began tearing as pieces of purple blasts started filtering through, striking gashes alongside his upraised arms, but Vegeta patiently waited, knowing that his transformation was imminent.

Beelzebub felt the defenses of this surprisingly formidable warrior begin faltering. He intensified his attack, mindful of the sharp ringing in his head that was Dabura trying to establish a connection. The nagging knowledge of what would happen should he outright refuse the call nagged his mind, hovering behind his ear as a constant irritation. But he would not be distracted; he had a battle to win. Proper decorum dictated that he win a sweeping victory against another overmatched mortal so that all may bask in his glory. It was the principle of the matter and he was confident he had the mortal on the ropes.

Except he sensed something changing, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Whatever it was, it was coming from the mortal. Beelzebub grunted and poured even more energy into his assault, ready to finish the battle so he could go deal with his meddling master. Just when he felt the defenses begin to breach, a second golden flood spontaneously erupted from the other end. It soared up and upwards, sweeping batting away his own away from the sky. Where his had been a strong steady stream, this was an oceanic current easily swallowing what he fed it and surging back for more – and it was headed straight for him.

Vegeta lowered his outstretched hands. His senses were on alert, trying to see if this Beelzebub was still alive. A faint flickering of energy to his back was the only answer he needed. Vegeta immediately jumped around with an upraised arm just in time to catch Beelzebub's clawed fist. Beelzebub immediately wrenched free his arm and savagely attacked again, dispensing with his usual pleasantries.

Dabura kept his gaze downcast, "Still no response Master. We must punish Beelzebub's impertinence with prejudice. I can have my elite guard immediately mobilized and ready to storm his domain."

Babidi shook in anger at the news, the many wrinkles on his face furrowing even further. "That sniveling, no good disloyal brat. He wouldn't have half his power if it wasn't for me. How dare he ignore me? Dabura, you are to bring this miscreant before my feet. I want him on his knees pleading for mercy from me."

"As is your will."

The previous pristine landscape of Beelzebub's realm was now wrecked beyond recognition. Onlookers from afar could only see two blurry figures wildly shooting through the air. Every time they collided, another destructive shockwave would erupt from the epicenter of the collision. The demons of the realm were uneasy, never before had they beheld such power from a mortal. Their master would of course prevail, he had decreed it himself that he would prevail over this curiosity he had found in the mortal realm; his word was axiomatic, self-evident that it was reality. None could defy the will of the Demon Lords.

Sweat glistened down the face of Beelzebub, agony, frustration, fury, and incomprehension twisted the previously composed face of the Demon Lord. He threw another wild punch that was yet again easily deflected by Vegeta. His follow up energy blast was lazily swatted away by the now golden warrior. Beelzebub sped towards Vegeta, a torrent of Ki blasts heralding his approach. An expanding barrier absorbed each one before itself slamming into Beelzebub and detonating. Vegeta flew through the explosion and slammed the surprised Beelzebub with several blows before he could recover and begin defending himself. The Saiyan was hot on his heels, however, and Beelzebub barely avoided a high kick to the head with a burst of speed away. Vegeta was not far behind and both fighters resumed their high speed aerial combat, each intersecting blow sending resonating booms miles away.

Beelzebub held out his forearm to block yet another punch from Vegeta. It barely deterred the trajectory of the fist as it cavalierly continued on its course and landed on him, sending Beelzebub flying backwards. He carefully nursed his injured arm, examining it for any permanent damage but he was already suspecting he had temporarily lost its function at least for this battle. Beelzebub's mind raced, he knew his energy reserves were draining dangerously fast, already no longer sufficient in providing his body mass enough density to withstand the monstrous blows raining down upon it. The condescending facial expression on Vegeta's face only worsened the wounds to his pride.

"What are you smiling about?" Beelzebub raged.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you were going to kill me," Vegeta chuckled even as he leaned to the side away from another Ki blast before returning one of his own. Another explosion and a sharp scream of pain was the only response Vegeta received. The smile on his face only grew and grew. His Saiyan instincts were in full swing now, eager for blood to be spilt. Already the scent of his prey was in Vegeta's nose, the now palpable delicious smelling fear intermingling with the scent of his blood intoxicated him.

Another fist drove itself into his chin, Beelzebub gritted through the sharp pain, turning his head in the directions of the blow to minimize the impact, simultaneously pondering his remaining options. A compact blast charged up in his hand and detonated. The resulting explosion blasted himself and Vegeta apart, buying some more precious time. He still had some powers left in reserve, and though it would disgrace him, he could call upon his own personal guard to join the fray. His personal guards were all doubtlessly loyal. Obedience to their master was the mantra that had been drilled into them for millennia. Hidden away on the edges of the battlefield only observing, a quick signal from Beelzebub and they would immediately reinforce him; hopefully what energy he had left would protect him until they arrived.

A swipe from Vegeta's legs nearly took his head off. Beelzebub ducked at the last second, longing to send out the signal, but he needed to conserve his resources. Defeating this mortal would not solve all his problems, the response from Dabura and Babidi was still pending and would be undeniably savage if he did not think up something fast. Perhaps he could use him.

The purplish energy barrier he had put up flickered dangerously into and out of existence, each golden blast slamming into it reaching ever so closer to Beelzebub. The demon lord nevertheless kept up his evasive maneuverings, close enough to taunt Vegeta but not too close to actually get hit. With one careful eye behind him, Beelzebub extended his senses wondering if Dabura had finally penetrated the barrier separated their two realms. The demon king's power was fast approaching. Beelzebub established a mental uplink with his observing servants ordering them to allow passage Dabura and his entourage towards him. They were not to make a single action until his explicit command. Optimism reared its dangerous head in Beelzebub's heart, if he was at all lucky, he Beelzebub would be the only one left standing after all was over.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in irritation. The coward was now dancing away, no doubt trembling in fear of his power. Another golden explosion meant for the craven demon incinerated yet another area. The faint energies on his peripheral senses grew slightly, probably the denizens of this world running away in fright. He could hunt them down later to find out how to get back to Earth, they might even know what their master was doing there. Hopefully they would be sufficiently intimidated by his death to answer all his questions without the need for him to resort to other less convenient methods of interrogation. Now if only their cowardly master would hold still so he could crush his skull. He didn't know where he could possibly be running towards, the more energy this weakling was spending putting up his shielding was less energy at his disposal when he would be finally forced to stand and fight. _Is he searching for help? The fool should realize there's no one strong enough on this planet to challenge me. _Vegeta poured more Ki into his speed and closed the ever shrinking gap between them before finally overtaking Beelzebub.

Beelzebub immediately came to a stop and found himself facing an outstretched glove from Vegeta, a glowing blue sphere already forming. Before he could react, the Ki blast detached itself from Vegeta's hand and slammed into him, ripping apart his defenses and sending him careening into the ground below.

Vegeta landed before him, watching Beelzebub slowly pick his bloodied body off the ground. There was, however, something unnerving on his expression. That nonchalant arrogant look was back. "So, you really are insane huh?" Vegeta said. "Smiling and laughing until the very end? Well, I have to give you credit. You really are taking your impending doom better than most I've come across."

A chuckle burst from Beelzebub. "Yes, you nearly did kill me with that last attack. But nearly isn't good enough for you have finally met your end. Someone vastly stronger than I and even you will be here shortly. Once he is here, all hope of victory from you will be lost."

"Stronger than I am? Maybe I hit you in the head too hard. I sense nothing in this realm that is comparable to my power," Vegeta laughed. "But I suppose I can indulge your fantasies before sending you into whatever dimension your kind goes to once it dies. How long shall I wait for your mythical savior to arrive? I have to admit, my killing finger has been getting very itchy lately…"

"Not long at all," a booming third voice interrupted. Vegeta glanced to the side and found a group of dark red skinned figures not too far off. They too had horns and M's on their foreheads as well as being outfitted with the ornate armor and clothes of the being he had just been pummeling.

"It is a pleasure to see you milord Dabura," Beelzebub said.

"I cannot say I feel the same," was the stern reply from the new arrival. "I have come to investigate why you are refusing the summons of your rightful lord. Imagine my surprise to discover it is because you are too busy playing with your newest toy from the mortal realms." Dabura paused to eye the battered state of Beelzebub. "What's the matter Beelzebub, decided to give your newest play-thing a bit of a handicap?"

"Most magnificent lord, this troublesome transgressing mortal has dared step foot into the most hallowed realms of our people. As you can see, he has already caused my land much damage and is the reason for my inability to answer your summons. I throw myself upon your magnanimous feet and implore you my rightful liege to rid my lands of this terrible scourge that has descended upon it," Beelzebub bowed his eyes, his fists tightly gripped the soil, willing Dabura to take the trap.

Dabura cast a careful eye at the mysterious golden haired figure who had heretofore remained silent. His senses screamed a trap. This figure was apparently too powerful for even Beelzebub to handle and now he was sending Dabura to do his dirty work. Still, to outright refuse such a challenge would not look good. Already news of his incursion into Beelzebub's territory was spreading throughout the realm. If it became known he backed down from facing a mortal…

"You, what is your reason for coming to our lands?" Dabura commanded.

"Don't ask me, I'm the one that was rather rudely dragged here," Vegeta gestured to the still kneeling form of Beelzebub. "But if you allow me to finish my business with this fine gentleman here, answer some of my questions, and send me home I'll be willing to forget that this ever took place."

"You have no right to be making any demands here, especially none when it comes to servants under my suzerainty. Your very demeanor here is an insult to me and must be punished at once," Dabura growled, wrinkling his nose at Vegeta. He held up a hand and gestured towards his personal retinue. "Punish him for his impudence."

Several dark figures from Dabura leapt ahead towards the target of their lord's ire. As commanded, they raised their hands and fired several purplish blasts. To their shock, their attacks impacted upon a golden barrier. Before they could further react, return fire from Vegeta had already obliterated several of them. "Impossible one of them shouted," but Vegeta was already in their midst charging headlong into the fray.

His hands were already drenched with the darkened blood of his newest prey. The snarl on Vegeta's facing growing in ferocity with each additional kill he notched. One demon charged from behind and slashed his outstretched claw downwards. It impacted upon the unmovable force of Vegeta's forearm, his other arm already moving upwards to deliver a fatal blow upon the hapless demon.

Nevertheless, the gradual attrition of their numbers did not affect the demon horde. They pressed onwards, dutiful as ever to their master. But Vegeta did not mind. He was in his element, battling against superior numbers and swatting them away like the flies they were. Each blow from him tore into the onrushing stream. Gore and limbs alike were left in the wake of his destruction. Two demons jumped upwards and tried landing upon Vegeta, hoping to pin him long enough for their comrades to land a punishing strike. Vegeta, however, phased out of towards the side, swatting away any demons in his path. Then remembering why he had done the maneuver in the first place, he fired two blasts backwards, blowing apart the two attackers behind him. He was a never stopping blur of destruction, instantaneously shooting from one location to the next. The only signs of his passing were the destroyed bodies and ravaged landscape he left behind.

Still, as each demon fell, another arrived to take its predecessors place. Vegeta blocked another fist, then tore out the offending limb from the demon and blasted it away. After seeing the futility of direct physical attacks, the surrounding demons backed off slightly before unleashing a torrential downpour of Ki blasts upon Vegeta. Despite the sheer volume of energy being poured downwards, none were able to pierce the energy barrier Vegeta had erected down below. More and more demons fell as return fire from beneath the barrier erupted within their ranks.

Dabura growled in anger as he watched the battle unfold. This puny mortal was making a mockery out of him. No one dared to stand up before the might of him and his domain. "Enough" he bellowed. Immediately, every remaining survivor of his retinue halted their attack and returned to their master's side. Dabura glared at each and every one of them as they slowly filtered past. Blood and grime smeared their once glistening armor, the shame of defeat already palpable in the air. Fury welled up within Dabura, no one had the gall to do such a thing to a being like him.

A low laughter emanated from the lone figure standing in the middle of the crater-filled battlefield. "So, you finally have had enough? Very well, let me finish this Beelzebub servant of yours and I'll be on my way. I've wasted enough time with weaklings like you." Vegeta's said.

"You think you have the power, puny mortal, to challenge the likes of the King of all Demons?"

"King of all Demons? Perhaps I might finally meet someone with the appropriate caliber to match the Prince of all Saiyans. But if your weakling soldiers are anything to go by, then I have to admit, I'm not impressed."

"Prince of all Saiyans?" Dabura mused. He spread his hands outwards, a faint purplish aura began surrounding him. "Ah… I do believe I might have head of your race in passing. Yes, you were the group of monkeys that passed into this realm not long ago after having your planet torched. I think I might have even personally tortured some of the more arrogant ones. One of them even looked like you. I do believe he screamed something about being the King of all Saiyans before I began dissecting his body alive. It's only proper that royalty should only be treated at the hands of royalty. Have anyone of relation die recently?"

_A group of Saiyans passing over here? Is this other-world?_ "Where am I? Is this Other World?" Vegeta demanded. A silent nagging haunted the back of his mind. Something was different about this particular demon.

"So the primitive mortal has finally figured it out. Do not worry though, for I shall soon be sending you to join the rest of your family."

"We'll see about that."

Dabura immediately flew off in a burst of speed towards Vegeta, the latter already in a defensive stance and aflame with golden Ki. An irresistible force sped headlong into an unmovable object, and to every onlooker's surprise, an immediate stalemate emerged. Steep gasps echoed from every demon watching the battle, never before had they seen their King so closely matched by a single person, not even from the Kaio-Shens much less a mortal.

Vegeta smiled as he saw the surprise on his newest opponent's face. He, however, was accustomed to battling fighters equal or even greater than his own power. Rather than futilely waste energy trying to overpower him, Vegeta lowered his defenses as bait. Dabura immediately pounced upon the relaxation he felt from Vegeta's power and lunged forward, his fist connecting with his chin. Another surprise greeted him. Vegeta did not fly off into the distance after the blow landed. Instead, he turned his head back towards Dabura. Where his fist had landed was a small barely visible scratch mark. Then suddenly Vegeta slammed his head forwards, head-butting Dabura. He recoiled back in pain only for Vegeta to go on the offensive, delivering blow after painful blow to Dabura's body. A large sphere of Ki began forming in Vegeta's outstretched hands. "Final Flash" he muttered to himself before sending the accumulated energy barreling towards its target.

Dabura painfully opened one of his eyes to see why the onslaught had sought. "This is impossible, no mortal should have this much power," he muttered to himself. It was only then that he noticed the bright flash of energy barreling towards him. He steeled himself and braced for impact.

Vegeta hovered over where the explosion was, patiently extending his senses to check for any signs of life down there. Disappointingly, he could still feel a rather large and seething dark energy presence below. "I guess I'll have to just dirty my hands again," Vegeta said to no one in particular.

Bright pulsating flashes began emanating from where the blast had struck Dabura. The ground rumbled in resistance as each flash reverberated upwards. Vegeta looked downwards. The power of the creature he had just pummeled was skyrocketing rapidly. He cocked an eyebrow at the display he was sensing and seeing below. This particular demon might prove a challenge after all.

The lightshow ended before too long and a battered and bloodied Dabura began floating up skywards to bring himself level with Vegeta. "So mortal, perhaps there is some power beneath your posturing. But it is of no concern. I shall now show you the true power of the Demons. Prepare for your imminent demise for I shall give no respite." A long dark blade simmered into existence in Dabura's hand.

_I wonder if this is what I sounded like to Frieza all those years ago_, Vegeta silently mused. "If this much heralded demonic power is really just a fancy light trick and a small sword, then I really have to reiterate my earlier point: I'm not impressed."

Not bothering to respond, Dabura flicked his sword wielding hand towards where Vegeta hovered.

Senses in Vegeta's mind blared into warning and he immediately leapt out of the way. A purplish plane passed vertically by where he had just hovered. It extended all the way down into the ground. Where it intersected, sharp even lines of dark gaping wounds appeared on the ground. "Nice toy you have there."

With a burst of energy, Vegeta quickly flew towards Dabura, mindful of the deadly weapon he had by his side. Every time he saw his wrist flicker, Vegeta expertly dodged to the side, gaping long scars forming in the ground beneath him. When he grew close enough, Vegeta lobbed a Ki blast towards Dabura. A purple one emerged from Dabura's free hand and intercepted Vegeta's in a magnificent explosion. But that one action bought him an extra second as Dabura was forced to stop swinging his weapon and Vegeta could stop zigzagging through the air. Vegeta immediately phased in front of Dabura and slammed a fist into the demon's face.

Dabura roared in fury and swung his weapon once more towards Vegeta. This time, his swing was interrupted. Dabura glared at the cause, Vegeta had caught the weapon between his two hands. Both figures glared at each other, Dabura trying to force his blade downwards several more centimeters where Vegeta's face was. Vegeta's muscles bulged in response, more and more Ki being fled into his arms, trying to wrench the blade away from his face. The stalemate continued once again as both fighters struggled, the battle having degenerated into a literal shoving match.

Sweat poured down Vegeta's face, stinging his empty turquoise eyes. He would not give relent; the Prince of All Saiyans would not yield to some pretentious monstrosity. With a yell, Vegeta's aura flared back into life once again and began pressing forth once more. Dabura's swore as he saw his sword began slowly inching backwards. The demon called forth more of his reserves to halt the slow onslaught from the golden terror he was facing.

Vegeta felt renewed resistance but desperation was driving him now. He called upon more and more of his Super Saiyan powers to assist him in his battle. Vegeta's figure bulked up once again, then another time. More and more Ki was being fed into his muscles. Enlarged veins began popping out all over the Saiyan Prince's body. With a mighty yell, Vegeta twitched his hands to the side and snapped Dabura's blade.

Dabura looked evenly down upon his now ruined weapon. The top part of the snapped blade was already falling into the abyss below. He opened his hand and allowed the lower portion to plummet downwards to join its brethren. The sound of loud and laborious panting now caught his attention and he looked back up. His nearly comically enlarged opponent was now heaving and dripping with sweat. The rippling muscles on his body expanding and contracting with each pant.

"Are you tired already my Prince? I was hoping now that we've skipped the warm up phase of our battle that we could begin the real fight, but I see you've already gone and prematurely expended all your energy. If you ask nicely and get on your knees and beg, I might even give you a merciful death."

Vegeta spat in response then howled in pain and anger as Dabura punched him square in the diaphragm. A knee then slammed into Vegeta's now depleted body and sent him flying upwards into the air before gravity began reasserting its presence and sent him plummeting into the cavernous abyss below. Vegeta moaned in pain once again when he felt himself impact upon the ground. His hair had reverted back to its raven black color, his body having insufficient energy to continue maintaining his super state.

Dabura landed opposite to Vegeta and raised one finger towards him. "I must admit, it has been fun. I haven't felt such exhilaration in a long time. But, you did kill some of my men and wreck my favorite blade. If I didn't make an example out of you with everyone watching, then some of them might start to get rebellious and I can't have that. I hope you understand."

"Go to hell."

"Ah, but we already are in hell. Once I send you to the proper location where malevolent dead souls are collected, and do I sense much malevolence in you, and find you, I'm going to have so much fun with you for the rest of eternity. But there's no sense in me spoiling the happy ending. You'll find out what it's like soon enough."

A purplish glow began forming on the tip of Dabura's finger, "Welcome to the rest of your stay in Other World foolish mortal…"

Two bluish purple figure wearing fancifully colored robes teleported into existence between Dabura and the now nearly comatose Vegeta. "There's been enough fighting enough, don't you think Dabura?" the shorter one of the two said.

"Dirty, wretched Kaio-Shits," Dabura hissed. "How dare you intrude upon the domain of the Demons. I see that now that you have such little honor, I was a fool to trust you to uphold your end of the bargain."

"Wrong yet again oh arrogant one. It was your kind who had broached our truce earlier. Did you think that your intrusions upon the mortal world would go unheeded by us? Be thankful that we have not declared outright war upon you for such transgressions."

"I do not care about your petty misgivings about what my kind does, now be gone from this realm before I reduce the both of you to ash."

"Very well Dabura, but be always aware that we are watching. Kibito, if you will." The taller of the two beings grunted in affirmation and picked up the unconscious Vegeta before placing one hand on the shorter Kaio-Shen. The two immediately teleported away.

Dabura growled in frustration at being denied his victory. His temper was welling up within him. If he had not suffered so many losses earlier, he would've been tempted to blast away some of his underlings for being such weaklings. Luckily for him, his eyes landed upon the still prostrated Beelzebub.

"Beelzebub," Dabura said as he floated towards his rebellious servant. "We have much to discuss."


	11. Chapter 11

Bulma walked through the corridors of Capsule Corporation humming a soft tune. She had just put Trunks to sleep after having read a short story to him and singing him a lullaby. She was making her final rounds around her home, making sure all the lights were closed so as to not waste any energy. A dimly lit room was up ahead with its door ajar. Bulma walked in, her finger was already on the light-switch when her eyes landed on a battered and bloodied figure lying prone on the floor.

"Oh my god Vegeta, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?" Bulma screeched. She rushed over to his body and placed a hand over his forehead. "Well, talk to me. Are you even lucid?"

Vegeta slowly opened one eye, then two and blinked several times. He grunted hoarsely and brushed off Bulma's hand. "I'm fine." He stood up and began inspecting his mangled clothing. His clothes were torn, purplish and red goo stained his black tank top. The gloves were an even sicker grotesque purplish shade. However, it was only his clothes that were in a mess; all his injuries were gone.

Vegeta stretched out his arms, fully inspecting them for signs of damage and injury. The fresh scratches and cuts marking his body from the recent battle were gone. He could also feel his energy reserves were restored as well. _So it wasn't a dream. But what the hell happened? How did I get back?_ A glance to an impatient looking Bulma told him she was thinking the same thing.

"Uh hello? Vegeta? Are you going to tell me what happened or not. You come back a bloody mess, and you don't even tell me what happened. Where is Boyle? I thought you were following him. Why are you covered in that strange purple goo and is that blood on you?"

"Relax Bulma, I found a lead. As for Boyle, he's dead."

"Dead! I told you not to hurt…"

"It wasn't me who did it," Vegeta interrupted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go track down his murderers. I'll be back soon." Without waiting for a response, he walked out of Capsule Corp and flew off towards the Lookout leaving a bewildered Bulma behind. _Hopefully the Namekians will know what the hell is going on here._

Vegeta landed on the Lookout a few minutes later. The place was deserted.

"Namek, where are you?" He bellowed, already growing impatient at the delay.

A figure in white and purple garb walked out of the main building followed by a shorter one dressed in brown and white robes.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"I'll keep it simple. I was attacked by some demonic looking thing who then transported me into some weird dimension where there were many more creatures like him. We fought, I killed a bunch of them but was eventually overwhelmed. Somehow after I lost consciousness, I was rescued and brought back to Capsule Corporation. Know anything capable of doing something like this?"

"Let me get this straight, you were randomly attacked by some 'demonic looking thing' and then transported into another dimension?" Piccolo asked incredulously.

"No, it wasn't completely random," Vegeta started tapping his fingers against his bicep. "I was following some pathetic human who might've been selling Saiyan technological secrets and I happen to run into his boss who was the aforementioned demonic thing. We fought, he was a coward and transported me to his home dimension where he thought he would have the advantage."

"Maybe they kicked you out because you were a rude houseguest?" Dende suggested.

"Don't test my patience Namek, god or no god."

Piccolo stepped between the two. "We don't know of anything like the creatures you've described, but we'll look into it. If we find out anything, we'll be sure to let you know. In the meantime, just stay out of trouble."

Vegeta growled in frustration. "I knew coming here was a waste of time."

Vegeta opened his eyes, now having fully gone over the recent events. He felt a little rejuvenated now after having rested for a bit. After a few quick inputs, he could already feel the increased weight upon his shoulders. _No need to be lackadaisical while waiting to see what happens next. _Just when he got into a training pattern, he felt a mental intrusion.

_Vegeta? This is Piccolo. Dende spoke to King Kai about the creatures you had described. He indeed have some information about them. Come to the lookout as soon as possible and we'll fill you in there._

Before Vegeta could respond, Piccolo severed the connection. "Fucking Namek, just when I was in the middle of training."

Gohan sat cross-legged before a group of two dozen people. They likewise were sitting in a position similar to him, most of them were easily over twice Gohan's age, but all sat with a differential bow to him. They were his newest students. They wore loose fitting orange gi's bearing the marking of the turtle. Their hands were raised in front making a donut with their fingers. The sparse ovular room they were in was devoid of any decorations. Its plain walls were painted over with a dreary greyish dull paint. The only source of light was from the singular window perched high in the roof above them shining down, barely enough light to move around without tripping over each other.

The relative darkness didn't bother Gohan in the slightest. As he had done countless times before, he expanded his senses and reached out to every source of energy he could detect. Sitting around him were the flickering energies of the two dozen people around him, standing out against the familiar buzz of the background energy radiation. Each individual ki fluctuated randomly up and down, up and down. Each one was slightly different, with different frequencies and different amplitudes. Some were wild, and fluctuated wildly. Others were more controlled and flowed steadily. But compared to the ki's Gohan was used to sensing, they were all faint; faint, but growing nonetheless. Together, they coalesced into a singular larger wave. A wave that now dominated the room, Gohan let it wash over him, let himself be absorbed into it so that he might study the individual ones making it up. He rode its ebbs and flows, watching, sensing, and listening.

Gohan found his thoughts drifting back to when he was in a similar position as his students. His mind often drifted when was meditating. He knew he shouldn't, that he should focus, but his mind was like a piece of jetsam adrift in the ocean. Coursing to wherever the waves may take it. His own first master had been much harsher than he was and much less forgiving. He was prone to reprimand and praises were rarely forthcoming, even for his favorite student, or rather his only student. Gohan remembered back when Piccolo had taught him how to manipulate ki during one of their very first lessons together. It was after a brief spar which Piccolo had easily won.

As a four year old, the concept of ki manipulation had been completely alien. That tingling sensation he felt sometimes was the same as all those cool tricks his dad could do? And he could do the same thing? The only response he got to those two questions was a curt snort from Piccolo and an order to concentrate harder.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do back then. Piccolo's idea of communication consisted of grunts and occasional demands to dodge. What was he supposed to do? Just close his eyes, cross his legs, and furrow his eyebrows really hard and pretend to concentrate? All that had done was to earn a smack from his master.

"_You spoiled brat, you're not focusing. Do you want to be a sniveling child forever? Clear your mind of all thoughts. Do not let even one single distraction in. Concentrate on that power that is inside you. Feel it, take control of it, and make it yours" Piccolo's raspy voice commanded, "that is if it's actually is inside of you_."

Gohan had rubbed his cheek and closed his eyes and concentrated. He concentrated harder and ignored the pain flowing from his sore cheek. He ignored the agonizing pain screaming all over his body. He ignored the bruises and cuts from his 6 month foray into the wild. He ignored the welts and black eye from his earlier spar with Piccolo. The feelings of utter hopelessness that had begun to wall up ever since the day his mysterious uncle had shown? The loneliness of being separated from his mother, from the shock of watching his father and uncle mercilessly battle and kill each other and he had concentrated? He ignored those fears and distractions and had watched a small glimmering sphere of golden energy form inside his outstretched hands. That initial warmth was the first real one he had felt in months in that cold desolate environment he had been dropped into. It was also his next step into the dangerous world his friends and family inhabited.

"_Wow Mr. Piccolo, I can't believe I really did it."_

"_Don't get cocky kid, we still have much work to do."_

Now he was trying to lead the next crop of students into the same world. They weren't naïve 4 year olds, they were fully grown adults, they understood the risks. They weren't forced into this world, they weren't kidnapped multiple times and dropped into the jungle with nothing but the clothes on their back and expected to survive by themselves for half a year. No, they had signed up for it. Eager to tackle first-hand the myriad of dangers the Earth faced. Gohan softly smiled to himself. At least now he would have some more company. _I just hope I don't lead them astray._

A small gasp went up from the middle of the room, followed by a small commotion from the people around it. The reason was unmistakable. A new source of light had emerged to accompany the sole ray of sunshine from above. It was only a soft dim glow, barely more than an infant of a beacon and not much stronger than a candle. The generator of the light smiled brightly, her little ball of ki illuminating her proud face.

She like Gohan stood out starkly from the other people. They were similar in age, barely into their teens. Gohan sometimes idly wondered if this place was suitable for her. All the other members of the program, in fact everyone within a 50 kilometer radius was with the military or the government. It was hardly an ideal place to grow up. Gohan was used to such conditions. Still, he was grateful for her company. She was the only person his age in the base he was now temporarily residing in with his brother and mother. Apart from the training, he was also taking a heavy academic course-load, as per the government's agreement with his mother. His brother Goten was likewise staying with him and receiving private tutoring as well, but he was only 3. While Gohan loved his little brother, the tiny tike could be a bit too much sometimes especially when Trunks came to visit with Bulma. Most days, apart from his students and his previous friends, he really only ever had the opportunity to speak to one person.

Gohan happily smiled at his friend's success. "Congratulations Videl, I knew you could do it."

She smiled warmly in return to his praise and turned her head back downwards in concentration, feeding more of her energy into the little warm ball she held in her hands. Moments later, inspired by her success, or maybe embarrassed that a teen could do what they couldn't, several other sources of light gradually crept into existence. Gohan was glad that some of his students were succeeding, but apart from those few successes, no other orbs of ki had come into existence. He could feel the rest of his students' ki's fluctuating more rapidly now, their frustration shining through in his senses. He knew that it was going to take some time, especially for those who had already received their ki implants and were used to generating it artificially. Now they had to relearn everything and do it naturally. Bad habits were hard to break and now they were having the most difficulty in making that first step on their own.

Gohan waited a few more minutes, hoping that someone else might succeed, but when none was forthcoming he spoke up. "Maybe it's time to take a break," Gohan stood up and flicked the light switch on. With the additional light, his eyes confirmed what he had earlier sensed. Everyone in the room was drenched in sweat and panting. For most of them, this was their first time manipulating their own ki in such a manner and the exertion had taken a toll on them_. I'll have to make them stronger_ he thought pensively. Everyone else had stood up as well. _Oh yeah, they're waiting for me to dismiss them. I don't think I'll ever get used to this military stuff._

"Let's take a 15 minute break and meet out front afterwards." Everyone filed out of the room. Videl stayed behind and walked over to Gohan.

"Did you see that? I did it! I generated my own ball of ki," she beamed. "I can't believe it either, can you? Hell, I might even be able to fly soon. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah, that was very impressive. I'm sure your dad will be very impressed."

"Him? I don't think so," Videl grimaced and glanced down slightly. "He won't even show me the move he used to finish off Cell, much less a simple ki beam." Gohan chuckled silently to himself. He had agreed with the government to maintain the official story: that Hercules had defeated Cell. They just added a postscript that stated the lights and tricks weren't really tricks but advanced energy techniques pioneered by Hercules school of martial arts. He just didn't want to scare the public by making them think he was some sort of monster but had now changed his mind with some prodding from the government. The other fighters were his true disciples and used to gauge the strength of Cell before Hercules came and delivered the finishing move.

Gohan's official cover story to the personnel at the base and to Videl was that he was indeed the delivery boy that had fought Cell and one of Hercules' top students and why he was teaching them instead of the champ himself. Gohan's golden hair was just a disguise to protect his true identity. Hercules was unavailable due to lingering injuries suffered from the Cell Games and would require time before teaching again.

"Uhh, Gohan? Are you there?" Videl jabbed him in the stomach.

"Yeah, sorry about that, my mind was just wandering. I'm sorry."

"Hmmph," she turned her nose. "Your mind does wander a lot, but I forgive you, but only if you tell me what we're going to do for the rest of the day. That little technique was pretty tiring, I'm exhausted actually. How do you do it so effortlessly? Even the other soldiers here can't do it at all but you just make it seem so easy."

Gohan scratched his head. "I guess I had a good teacher?"

Videl visibly blanched at that. "He might be a teacher, but he can be a really crappy dad. He won't even teach me, and I'm his own daughter. The only thing he's ever done was to pull some strings and get me into this program. And even then, I think it was to get me out of his hair."

Gohan paused, unsure of what to say. This area had always been a sore spot of contention between them, especially when they had first met, but Gohan's naturally jovial and friendly nature had eventually won her over. Her lack of options for friends at the base also helped somewhat. He couldn't blame her initial resentment though. He too would have been jealous if he thought his own father had refused to train him and instead trained some complete stranger. It was probably why she was so driven to succeed, desperate to prove her father wrong, that she could be just as strong as guys. He couldn't help but smile a little at that, the irony was just so intoxicating. When no answer was forthcoming from Gohan, Videl continued.

"That little exercise back there, is that something my dad taught you how to do?"

"Yeah, it's something my master taught me," Gohan answered coyly. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a master asshole," she muttered. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't speak in such a way towards the savior of our planet and to your own master." Gohan winced slightly, he didn't want to upset his friend but he was always unsure of what to say when the subject of Cell and Hercules came up. He didn't want to lie but telling the truth would destroy what last shred of faith Videl had left in her father. Gohan sighed. _Dad would know what to do. But he's not here, so I'll just have to make do._ Gohan put on his best smile and placed his hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Videl, I'm sure your dad has his reasons just as I'm sure he loves you more than anything." Videl glanced at him, half dubious, half reassured. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Gohan, at least you're a good guy."

Gohan chuckled, putting his hand on his head, "Well I do my best."

Videl smiled at his trademark look. "You certainly do, you even tried to fight Cell by yourself. Man you must be dumber than I thought. My dad must've hit you too many times in the head while he was training you."

Gohan nodded, his thoughts drifting to the methods Piccolo and his own mother would employ while teaching him, "Yeah, teachers can be pretty strict sometimes. That reminds me," Gohan looked down at his watch, "the break is almost over. We should hurry out front to catch up with the rest of the class."

"Right, just lead the way."

As soon as they exited the building, a familiar voice greeted them. "Hey you two, hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Hey Krillin," Gohan said, "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you were so close. How's your training going along? I'm sure you're making an excellent teacher, I hope 18 and Roshi aren't too big of a trouble."

"18's been a little distant, but I think she's coming around. Being around people who are sort of like her has cheered her up. I think Roshi's a little peeved that we had tricked him." After some pressure and prodding, Krillin had eventually gotten Roshi to reopen his turtle school at the base with some hints that the training would be coed and that some of the female candidates were extremely well fit and toned. He had then made sure that all of Roshi's future students were male to prevent any unfortunate accidents from occurring.

"As for how Super Sa-Gohan might not have noticed me, I'd say that had something to do with you focusing too much on your company. Am I right, or am I right?" Krillin chuckled.

"What? Me? Are you referring to Videl?" Gohan said dumb-folded then looked at Videl who shrugged her shoulders. "No Krillin, it's not like that at all. Videl and I are just friends, and besides I'm her teacher and she's my student. It wouldn't be appropriate. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, we're just friends," she answered, crossing her arms. "Besides, my dad's forbidden me to date anyone, and even if I could, I wouldn't be interested in Gohan. He's like a little brother to me. Someone's got to keep an eye out on this lug head after all."

"What? I'm older than you are!"

"No you're not , I looked up your birth records, I'm officially 4 months older than you are, so there. See, you need me to watch over you, can't even remember your own birthday."

"Well, I…" Gohan paused, almost mentioning his year-long stay in the Hyperbolic time chamber. He had no idea why he wanted to win this argument.

"See you two are already bickering like an old married couple," Krillin laughed again.

Videl glowered at the monk, "Don't you have a class of your own to get to? Don't want to keep all those cyborg tinheads waiting!"

"Whoa, better watch out Gohan, she's got a mean temper," Krillin mockingly raised his hands in a protective gesture and slowly backing away while facing Videl. "But she's right, I've got a class to get to. Don't want to keep those tinheads waiting, also don't want to keep disrupting your make out session… Oh hey watch it" Krilling ducked, a small ki blast zinging over his head.

Gohan watched wide-eyed at a heavily panting but Videl, a small trail of smoke leaking from her extended palm. She had a triumphant look on her face. "Next time, I won't miss" she growled.

"Sheesh, can't take a joke, alright you two lovebirds take care," Krilling flew off into the distance, grabbing the last word.

"What a jerk," Videl muttered then turned back towards Gohan, "Well, are we going or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going" was his only startled response.

After a minute they came to a large clearing where the rest of Gohan's students were waiting. The base itself was a sprawling encampment so there was room for greenery. Surrounding the clearing was a grove of trees with two openings. One led back to the building where they had originated from. The second led to a long rough trail which would eventually lead to a mountain. Off to the side was a large stack of turtle shells and weights.

Gohan floated into the air a few feet above where the crowd had congregated. The sight of the floating boy instantly drew them into attention, even Videl.

"I hope you guys have had a nice break because this next phase in our training is going to be even harder. In order to properly manipulate a significant level of ki, you need a strong base to draw your energy from. That base comes from yourself," Gohan pointed at his heart, "From your own body. That means we're going to strengthen that base, and we're going to use ki to do it. You all have some degree of knowledge on how to control your energy. Off to the side is a stack of heavy weights, you're going to put them on and join me for a run. These weights are normally too heavy for even a regular person to use, at least not without causing severe damage to his body. To avoid that, you will have to use your inner ki to boost your strength. Each shell and stack of weights will have your name on it. I've personally adjusted their mass to provide the optimal level of challenge, not too heavy, not too light. Please put on your weights and meet me up front in five minutes."

"Yes sir" came the roaring response.

After 5 minutes, the class punctually assembled at the base of the trail behind Gohan who was clothed in his own set of weights and shells, however, his weights were much higher than his students. It wasn't obviously noticeable, but his weights had prototype portable gravitational enhancers designed by Capsule Corporation. Gohan turned around and surveyed the troop. Already many were sweating under the strain of their heavy loads but he had confidence they would succeed.

"Let's go."


End file.
